Musical world
by Lily272
Summary: Sequel to Too Late. Joey is a rock star and even appears as a guest star in a soap where he'll be part of a kissing scene! In that time Solomon needs his help with some papers about a musical spell. What will Seto do if Joey not only is kissing others on TV but also at Yugi's place more then with him? Will Joey manage to use the spell to help Yami return or will Seto leave Joey!
1. Old papers

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Summery:** Sequel to Too Late. Joey is still working as a rock star and even appears as a guest star in a soap where he'll be part of a kissing scene, when Solomon finds some interesting papers that include a musical spell. What will Seto say if Joey not only is busy with kissing others on TV but also with those papers. And what is the spell for? Will Joey manage to find out or will Seto leave him because they hardly have any time for each other?

**Authors Note:** I hope you'll enjoy this little story. It's going to have 8 chapters.

* * *

**Musical world**

**Chapter 1: Old papers**

Joey is in his limousine on his way to Seto's mansion. Or rather their mansion considering that he always stayed at Seto's place when he was in the area. Of course he still went to his own apartment whenever he could to visit his father, for which he hardly ever found the time but today he had. Seto had been in the office and Joey had an afternoon off,which was a rare occasion. He was just back from a promo tour through America and hadn't even been at Seto's place since his return because he knew that Seto would be in his office.

Joey had enjoyed the trip since had been able and stay at his mothers place for a few nights. He had talked with Serenity and gone out with her a few times. He even went to the birthday party of a classmate with her. Mostly because said classmate only invited Serenity because she wanted to show off that her father was some rich business guy and could pay for a huge party. The whole school had been invited and Serenity didn't like it that this girl was always showing off with her daddy's money, but a rock star as a brother had been better and everyone had nearly ignored the birthday girl and crowded Serenity and her famous brother. They all had begged that Joey would join Serenity for their birthday parties too. Which of course he couldn't promise but he signed something for everyone who asked. Joey still had to smile at the memory of that poor birthday girl. Her death glare had been nearly as bad as Kaiba's. Once Joey arrived at the mansion and entered the living room Seto said "You're late. You said you'd be back by the time I get home."

"Geese cut me some slack here." Joey answered upset "I haven't seen dad in over a month and just went there to see him."

"Not my fault that you run around to flirt with your fan girls." Seto said even more grumpy than usual.

"I'm not running around flirting, I'm doing my job ya jerk." Joey simply said but allowed his grumpy dragon to give him a kiss anyway and soon felt his strong arms around his waist.

Seto looked deep into Joey's eyes knowing that his boyfriend always was less likely to fight with him when he did. "I just don't want you to leave me because I miss you when you're gone."

"I miss you too." Joey said and looked deep into the blue eyes of his dragon and felt his knee turn to jelly but tried to fight the feeling. "But I had to see dad."

Seto gives a sigh "I don't mind that…but I do mind when you flirt with those groupies."

"I need to be nice to them." Joey explains with a sigh of his own. They had this discussion so often that he got bored of it already. "It's part of my job so deal with it. It's not like I go around and make love confessions and kiss everyone."

"Quit the job." Seto said knowing the answer already but it still was worth a try. "Then you don't have to go away from me so often."

"Quit your job." Joey answered like always. "Then you can come with me and keep an eye on me."

"I can't quit my job." Seto said "I have a company to run."

"And I can't disappoint my fans and I love my music so I can't quit either." Joey just said and gave his dragon another kiss "And you don't need to worry, I'll always come back to you. And I would never kiss anyone else."

"You do realise that I do have a TV." Seto asked.

"And your point is?" Joey asked in return and had a bad feeling about it.

Seto didn't say anything. He just started a video he had on his laptop. It was from some news where Joey was shown when he signed his new CD's. unfortunately it was also shown how he gave a little 10 year old girl in a wheelchair that had said to be his biggest fan a little kiss on the cheek. "That doesn't count." Joey said "It's a kid for christs sake and it was just on the cheek."

"Kiss is kiss." Seto stated and still looked grumpy.

"Please tell me you're kidding me." Joey said worried about something he had to tell his dragon somehow and didn't really know how to do yet. "I mean the girl is 10 and it was just on the cheek. On top of it, this is my job, think of it as an act. I mean I need to show my fans that I appreciate them and like them, whether I do or don't doesn't matter, just that they feel that I like them so they buy my music."

"You're a musician, not an actor." Seto answers "So make them buy your music with your music."

"That isn't the way it works in the business honey." Joey said and took a deep breath before he continued "And anyway, I might not be an actor yet but I've been offered a guest role in a soap."

"What soap?" Seto asked with an icy stare, "And more importantly what role?"

"Nothing big." Joey answered trying to sound nonchalant. "I just have to play myself and this girl, from this soap that Mokuba used to like, is really depressed and wins a meet and greet with me and I say something nice and she feels better and I only do it to get laid which works."

"YOU WHAT?" Seto roars and Joey knows that this detail didn't agree with his dragon. "You're so not going to take that role."

"Hey." Joey complained "It's my job, not yours and it's a great opportunity since I'm going to get to sing my new song. Do you know how many people watch that soap? Much more than who know me around here yet. I just started out here and need to get as much public attention as I can. Why do you think all of my female fans think that I'm just playing around with ya for the public attention I get through you?"

"That isn't true though, is it?" Seto asked.

"Of course not." Joey replied with a sigh. Seto should know that it wasn't true Joey liked him way before he even dared to dream about getting famous.

"Then don't take that role." Seto ordered, "You're getting enough public attention through me so you don't need that and I make damn sure that it gets more if you don't take that role."

"But I would like to try it." Joey said and made his puppy eyes. They always worked on Seto "I just want to see if I could act too if I ever stop singing which I doubt will happen but still."

"So you're basically asking me for permission to fuck around or what?" Seto asked clearly angered.

"You do get the meaning of the word acting don't you?" Joey asked "We'll just be acting that. I mean I wouldn't even be completely undressed."

"How much is not completely?" Seto asked.

"Don't know," Joey answered hoping that it was a good sign that Seto asked for details, "I haven't gotten around to read the whole screenplay. But it's still just acting and I'm not going to do anything. Trust me a little, would ya?"

Seto simply stared angrily at Joey. He really didn't like the thought about him being half naked on TV never mind with some stupid girl that probably got to kiss him. And no matter which of those girls there would be the one who got to kiss Joey, they were all way to thin and hot to be allowed anywhere near his puppy. "You could come along and try to get some autographs for Mokuba." Joey tried to persuade his dragon to let him try. Not that he really needed to he would do it anyway since no one could stop him, not even a furious dragon, but he didn't really want to fight and much rather have Seto agree to it.

"I still don't like it." Seto said.

"You don't have to like it." Joey answered "You just have to accept it because I am going to do that. I want to try acting once and it is a great chance for me since I get to sing instead of just be in the news because I'm dating you. And you were the one to say that I should get famous with my music right."

Seto glared at him but didn't say anything further he knew that it was hopeless anyway. Seto was sure that if Joey's manager told him that he could sing one song if he jumped of a cliff the idiot would jump. Joey loved his music at least as much as Seto loved his company and there was no way to ever stop him and so he had to watch him flirt with some fans and kiss little girls cheeks and now he even would have to watch him make out with some stupid bitch on TV, even if it was just acting, it would hurt to see it and Seto considered to just pretend it never happened and not watch in the first place. "Will you at least be around during the next few days?" Seto asked "Or are you going to leave again?"

"I'll be around." Joey answered happily. "The TV studio isn't so far away and I can stay here with you every night and after that which is good since I'll just be at the studio for one day. But I still got a few weeks of practice and work out before I go on a live tour again. I can't wait to stand on that stage." He regretted the last part because Seto glared at him for the enthusiasm he showed for something that forced them apart. "Chill Seto. I'll be around for three months before I'll be gone for just two and a half months."

"I wouldn't call that just." Seto said in a low growl.

"It isn't as long as the first two years I stayed away." Joey tried to calm him. "And I'm going to call you everyday. After all, I'll miss you just as much as you miss me."

"Not true." Seto said and hold Joey close to himself "If you'd miss me even half as much you'd stay."

"If you miss me so much, why aren't you coming with me?" Joey asked knowing that Seto couldn't answer that one since he didn't want to give up his work anymore than Joey wanted to. It was quiet for a moment until Joey said "Let's not fight, we have three months where I'll be here at your place early every evening."

Seto glared at Joey. He hated it that Joey still considered the place where his father lived as his home. Officially it was but Seto wanted him to move in with him officially. "Why do you always say that it's my place, you're always here anyway so it is ours, isn't it?" Seto asked voicing his wish to officially move together for the first time.

"It's still yours. It always was yours and your name is on the papers right? And the place where dad lives belongs to me. It's just a fact." Joey said noticing the angry and upset tone in Seto's voice. "Seto, I am with you, isn't that enough?"

"Why won't you say that it's our place?" Seto asked.

"I don't know." Joey told him with a shrug. "It just doesn't feel like it is. I mean it really was always your mansion. Everyone calls it the Kaiba mansion because it's yours. It had never anything to do with me until I got together with you. It just doesn't feel like even one tiny part of it could be considered mine, so it isn't ours."

"You have your own room and music room." Seto pointed out.

"And when do I ever use it?" Joey asked. "I always sleep with you and you´re always all over me so I never have time to play in the music room and since I make music most of the time anyway I don't really mind too much. And on top of it, you made those rooms when I was gone and it's in your mansion."

Seto glared at him again and didn't like it at all. He was about to argue further that if Joey would be home more often he might actually consider it his home and get to use his music room more often too when it rang at the door. "Are you expecting someone?" Seto asked instead upset that his time alone with Joey would be interrupted and hoping that he could get rid of whatever nuisance dared to show his or her face really fast.

"No, not really." Joey said and wondered who it could be. He hoped that it was Yugi because he hadn't seen him in ages and the last time he had talked to him on the phone he had sounded rather down.

It didn't take long until a maid entered "Mister Solomon Muto would like to talk to you, mister Kaiba." The maid said and Seto glared at the poor thing.

"Tell him I'm busy." Seto said.

"Tell him I'll be over tomorrow and won't leave till Seto shows up to talk to him." Joey said looking at Seto sternly.

"Why would you do that?" Seto asked in a growl that rivalled a real dragon.

"Because I can't force you to let him into your mansion, but I can get you to talk to him at his place and I know Solomon, I'm sure he has a good reason to show up and wanting to talk to you instead of me." Joey explained.

"Fine." Seto said "Let him in."

Seto glared at Joey until Solomon walked into the living room "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said after seeing the glaring competition that was going on inside.

"Of course not." Joey said as cheerfully a always, completely ignoring the glare that still was directed towards his face. "How are you? And how is Yugi doing? He sounded so down the other day on the phone."

"Oh it's a little better with him again." Solomon said also sounding cheerful which was a great relieve to Joey. "In case you forgot it was the anniversary of his last duel with Yami. He was just down because he still misses his other half so much."

"I see." Joey repleid. He had noticed it before that Yugi was down whenever the topic came to Yami or there was something else reminding him of the ancient spirit. "But other then that he's fine isn't he?"

"Sure he is." Solomon said and didn't look worried at all. "But I'm sure he would like to see you some more anyway. You haven't been around for ages."

"He wasn't in the country for ages." Seto said in a grumble.

"Then let's get on with why I'm here so you can go back to seduce our little Joey." Solomon said causing Joey to blush. "I need your help with some ancient Egyptian papers since you're still able to read hieroglyphs aren't you?"

"And why should I bother?" Seto asked "I have better things to do, as you kindly enough already pointed out yourself."

"Oh come on at least have a look." Joey begged and Seto glared at him.

"It won't take long I promise." Solomon said and handed some papers over to Seto. "I already figured out most of it but those lines and stars. Their all differently and so randomly placed. I got what most of the hieroglyphs mean but they aren't very helpful with the explanations for the lines. And I don't know the meaning of this one." Solomon pointed to a Hieroglyph that looked like three half circles of different size the smallest one being the first.

"That one means a voice. But I don't know about the line either." Seto answers and looks over the rest. "What is that rubbish anyway? There just stands that it's a spell to make light using at least a level four spirit monster and a voice that says 'Light my way'."

"I know and I tried to say it myself with the Silent Magician LV4 from Yugi. But it didn't work." Solomon said and frowned while looking at the old paper.

"Of course it didn't work." Seto was annoyed to be interrupted for something meaningless like this "There is no such thing as magic."

"Yeah sure and there is no such thing as destiny or spirits or being able to see Yugi double and watch him duel himself or you being reborn and meeting your former self in a memory of the pharaoh. That all never happened." Joey said ironically. And looked at the paper for the first time. The word voice together with lines made him curious. There where 6 lines though instead of the five that he was used to and instead of notes there where stars and at the front was a bigger star. A seven-pointed one even. Joey looked at it for a while. "How did you say this 'light my way' in ancient Egypt? Just in case it's important?" Joey asked. He wanted to try something since it had some similarity to the notations he knows. The points might be the same as half and full notes and the lines just meant that the notation was arranged in a different way. But between two C's on his keyboard where 12 keys, if he counted the black ones and only one of the C's. having six lines and some stars on and some in between the lines meant that each of those lines and the space in between might be a key on his keyboard. The only question left was, where did they start and how long was each note?

Solomon and Seto both looked surprised at Joey. Seto was the first to get over the surprise of his sudden interest and answered while looking at him questioningly and wondering why he wanted to know in the first place."

Joey looked at the notes and thought about what might sound well and noticed quickly that there where two stars for each syllable in the words and wondered why that was the case he thought about it a moment but it didn't take him to long. He might not be as smart as Seto, but music was his thing and he could do nearly anything in that area.

He got out his Giltia the D. Knight. It was a level five light monster and should do the trick as long as his theory was right. He started to sing the words Seto had just taught him multiple times. Using the different pointed stars for quarter and full notes and so on as well as the lines for different notes. He started with the bottom line being a C and a star with few points a whole note and then he used the stars the other way around. It seemed logical that it would go one way, the more points the faster he would have to sing the note or the fewer points the faster it be. After neither one worked he did the same for the next note. He went all of them through but nothing happened. He thought about it for a moment while Seto just watched him looking annoyed. "What are you doing?" He asked once Joey had stopped his annoying singing.

"I wonder what the star at the start means." Joey mumbled.

"I wonder what you just did and whether or not I'll get an answer." Seto said still grumpy. He didn't like it at all that Joey could get so lost in his music that he hardly noticed anything else, him included.

Joey just stared at the paper he had been sure that it had something to do with music. The lines and all had looked so similar and it just felt right to him. He didn't know why but it felt like he had to sing those words. Like the word voice meant that it had to be sung. He thought about what had looked similar and how the modern time notation system was like and then it hit him. The clef at the start of the lines it could look different and even start on a different note telling the singer or player where the notes are located and the moment Joey thought of that it hit him hard, a keyboard might have twelve keys between two C's but it had much more keys because there where much more notes. He started to sing again and this time starting with a lower C and working his way up. Once he reached the lowest E and started to sing with that something happened. He had just finished the first two syllables when the card started to glow slightly. Not much but definitely enough to slightly light a very dark small room or the way right in front of Joey. Joey was so surprised that he stopped which ended the glow. Everyone stared at the card and Joey suddenly said "Wicked." Before he started to sing with the same notes again. Once more the card started to glow and Joey sang the song three times. The first two times he used the notes given and wondered why there was a change in the second turn and started again with the first notes once he was through with the notes but the moment he started the third go the light faded away.

"Why did it stop?" Solomon asked and stared at the card.

"Why did it start?" Seto asked sounding much more surprised by what had happened than Solomon had.

"I have no idea." Joey answered, "I just know those stars are notes. But I don't know why it stopped when I started to go over. I assume that it only works that long or that I need to find a pattern in the change and change it myself in the same pattern but I'm not sure about it. I just know that voice means to sing it the right way and those lines and stars tell you how."

"I'm impressed Joey, I never would have guessed it." Solomon said with a proud smile towards the teen that more or less had grown up with Yugi and Tristan in his shop and who had learned a lot about Duel Monsters from him. "I knew that music played an important role in ancient Egypt and that the people sang to pray and at a lot of other occasions, but no one had ever found any music written down on paper. It was taught from one person to the next without anything being written down. At least that's what was assumed so far."

"I guess they were wrong. Those are definitely notes. They just had a slightly different way to write them down." Joey told the older man who was like a grandfather to him but didn't stop staring at the notes hoping to find out why the light had stopped so suddenly.

"Slightly different?" Seto asked who himself hadn't been able to even to read it. He thought about the possibility that those stars were notes too but he knew that he wouldn't have been able to figure them out, especially not that fast.

"How did you figure it out?" Solomon asked wanting to know as much about this as possible.

"Easy." Seto answered before Joey got around to say anything, he knew enough about music to assume the answer. "notes are nothing but a stable frequency of a sound and a melody is a changing frequency of sounds that is pleasing to whoever hears it."

"Nearly right." Joey said "A melody doesn't have to be pleasing especially since a taste can be very different depending on the audience. It also means that no matter how you write it down the same basic principles apply."

"So it had to be written down in the same principle?" Solomon asked to clarify that he understood correctly.

"Not really." Joey answered "There are 7 notes in our system but much more frequencies meaning that they could have used any number of notes in their and clearly did all the half ones. You know like C# and F#. But they still used the same basic than we do and I assume that's because it was developed but not completely changed. Like it isn't everywhere the same even in our time but it isn't completely different either. Just some countries have a H instead of a B and in the past there was a time where it didn't start with a C but with an A and went to G and there are countries that have numbers instead of letters too. But the principles weren't changed as much over time and I assume that this is why this isn't completely different either."

"I see." Solomon said and watched Joey who still stared at the paper not looking up once. He hadn't really understood much but he feared that he wouldn't get it anyway and hoped to rather watch Joey do more and learn more about this kind of magic that way.

Solomon and Seto both watched Joey who stared at the paper. Just that Solomon looked interested in what Joey might find out next while Seto glared because Joey didn't look at him once. At least not until Joey suddenly said "Give me your blue eyes."

"Why?" Seto asked surprised.

"Maybe my one is too week to light up longer. Maybe that's why it had to be at least level four. After all it light up twice so maybe it needs a break or something." Joey said wondering if it didn't have any constant change because he hadn't noticed any yet, but then again, how could he after just one repetition. And the second one was so different that he had no idea.

Seto handed his blue eyes over reluctantly. "But you better make sure that nothing happens to the card or you´re dead."

"Don't worry, mine is fine too, see." Joey said and put his one down on the table next to the paper. He took Seto's blue eye and started to sing all over again and this time the light was much stronger and Joey feared that the level had nothing to do with the length of the light but more with the intensity and he was right. The second he started to sing the words a third time again with the first set of notes the light faded. "Why doesn't it go on?" Joey wondered upset. "Solomon, do you have more of those maybe I can see some pattern and figure it out when I learned more about this notation system."

"And when are you going to do that?" Seto asked already certain that it meant that he would see Joey even less than he already got to see him.

"Whenever I find time to visit Yugi." Joey simply said. "And don't worry, I'll still have plenty of time to cuddle with my dragon."


	2. Time

**Chapter 2: Time**

Joey turned around in the big king size bed, feeling a strong arm around himself and grabbed his phone to quickly turn the alarm off. He didn't want to wake up Seto just because he had to get up early. He tried to stand up and get ready for his work when the grip of the arm around him tightened. Joey chuckled a little and turned around in his boyfriends arms. "I need to go." He whispered into his dragons ear.

"Why?" Seto asked and started to nibble on Joey's neck. "I much rather cuddle a little. You sure you don't have 5 minutes to spare?"

"Well," Joey said with a quiet moan "I guess I can stay for another 5 minutes. But I'll really have to go then."

"Why do you have to go?" Seto mumbled "You could stay in bed all day for all I care."

Seto just got another moan as a response from Joey and soon both guys where lost in a heated kiss and touched the heated skin of the other. Joey had forgotten all about his work and stayed much longer in bed than the 5 minutes he had intended to stay. He had missed Seto far too long while he had been abroad and the night before hadn't been enough to make up for all the lost time. About an hour and a half after Joey's alarm had been turned off his phone rang.

Joey reached out to take it but Seto moved his hand into Joey's and whispered, "Ignore it." in a seductive way.

Joey shivered from the tone in Seto's voice but still freed himself from Seto too reached out for his phone and answered it. He just managed to say his name when the furious voice of his tour manager was heard, "Joey, where the hell are you? You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago."

"What?" Joey answered in surprised and looked at the time. He had been so lost in Seto's touches, kisses and all the other things he loved to do with his dragon, that he had completely lost track of time. "I'm so sorry I got distracted."

"You better get over here fast, you have a lot of work ahead of you." The tour manager said and Joey gave a sigh after he heard the click that came when the other ended the call.

"I'm sorry dragon." Joey mumbled "But I gotta go."

"Why?" Seto asked again in the seductive whispered voice that drove Joey crazy. "You could stay in bed with me, couldn't you? Just forget that stupid job."

Joey gave a sigh. It was a tempting offer. "Could you even stay in bed with me?" He asked instead of considering the offer seriously "I mean, don't you have some business meeting today?"

This time Seto gave a sigh. Joey was right, he did indeed have an important meeting and needed to get ready himself to make it on time. "I guess I do have a meeting." He said regretfully. "What time will you be back?"

"Don't know, how about you?" Joey asked who really didn't know how long it would take to get everything ready that he needed to do today. They had a timetable of what he needed to decide or learn during every day for the next few weeks and it would only go on that way after that and the amount of work depended on the choices for songs and stuff they did during this first week. On top of that Joey really wanted to go over to Yugi's place to see that he's fine again for himself and also to look some more into those strange magical songs. The little jingle that was nothing more but three repeating words didn't leave his head for long. He wanted to figure out how to properly use that light magic for longer. It would be so cool if he could do that in one of his shows as a 'magic trick'. He wanted to test if it mattered what words he sang or if the frequency was all that mattered. He wanted to know if he could use a higher version for people that couldn't hit those lower notes. He wanted to know if he could make the card light up much longer and how long and what he had to do and most of all, he wanted to know what other kind of 'tricks' he could do by simply singing a few words.

"The last meeting is at seven and I guess I'll be done after about half an hour." Seto said.

"Great," Joey said hoping that he could be done with his work fast to stop by at Yugi's without wasting too much time with his dragon. "I try to be back by eight latest."

"Great," Seto said, "I'll be waiting for you with dinner."

"Dinner sounds great." Joey answered and gave him one last kiss before leaving the bed and getting ready for the day.

He left in his sports car shortly before Seto was ready to leave for work and already missed him but the thought of the new and strange music Solomon had found written down was on his mind too and Joey drove faster to be at work a few minutes earlier, hoping to leave a little sooner too. Unfortunately his mind was so distracted that he actually needed a little longer than planned but he still left at seven sharp. Just about done with his work.

He looked at the time and decided to see Yugi for half an hour and maybe have a quick look into the papers Solomon had.

Once he reached Yugi's place and started to talk to him he already forgot about the time. He still didn't look at his watch when Yugi left because he had to go to a part time job as a bar tender. Once he was gone Solomon got out the papers with the music. Joey hadn't thought about them after seeing Yugi's slightly depressed look. He didn't sound as bad as on the phone the other day but not as happy and cheerful as he usually is. "You said he was fine." Joey said.

"He is." Solomon said "Give him a few days and look at those with me. I want to show you this one in particular."

Joey looked at the paper that had a much longer melody on it and not just stars, there where moons on it too, as well as some symbols that didn't look like hieroglyphs to him. Joey had no idea what they meant. "What is this about?" Joey asked curious.

"It's a very powerful spell that back in the day could only be used by the pharaoh, if he found a voice that could manage it, or by the High priest Set who already had a voice that could do this with him. His voice was said to be even more powerful then the one of the Pharaoh, which is why Set had one monster only for the voices protection. That monster wasn't even sealed so it could always walk next to the voice." Solomon started to explain.

"One second." Joey interrupted him. "If he could find a voice that could manage it? You mean if he himself could learn to sing that high or low? And how can a monster walk next to a voice? Did Set always have a monster walking next to him? I hadn't seen one in that memory thing."

"To be honest, I haven't been able to make much sense of it yet." Solomon admits. "But it also said that if this is used properly it can bring back a spirit and create a new body for it. But it was only done once by the goddess Isis in order to return her husband Osiris from the dead."

"Cool," Joey said and looked at it more closely already trying to figure out what frequencies he would have to sing to do something like this. "That means we can bring Yami back, doesn't it?"

"Yes, if you can do it." Solomon said "But you'll need to practice first because it also said that if it's done improperly it can go terribly wrong and start some dangerous magic that could kill a voice and it's owner."

"You mean if I do it wrong I could die?" Joey asked slightly afraid and decided not to try until he knew that he could hit all the notes and that he knew everything about the notation system. "Are there other ones that are dangerous? And how many are there that I can try things out with?" Joey asked wondering if he even could figure it all out if he had only the one little thing from the previous day.

"I have a few that seemed to be safe, at least they don't state anything else." Solomon said and put five of them apart from the other. Joey looked them over, happy to see some moons in one of them. Maybe that way he could find out what they meant too. He looked it over some more, watching for more details and tried to play with the words and the frequencies of the first one again and managed to light the card up a few times but so far he had no luck with prolonging that effect it never lasted longer than singing the words twice.

Around eleven pm, Joey was still trying to play with the frequencies to prolong the light when his phone rang. He looked at the display and saw a picture of Seto's blue eyes before he looked at the time with a bad feeling. "Hey sweetie." Joey said slightly timid since he was so late and hadn't even looked at the time yet. "I'm sorry I'm so late but I'm nearly done. I'll be with you shortly."

"Are you still at work?" Seto asked sounding grumpy.

"Define the word work." Joey said and tried to sound nonchalant.

"You know what I mean." Seto sounded really angry and already knew that it wasn't work that had kept his boyfriend busy.

"Well I'm sort of working." Joey answered. "I'm at Yugi's place helping Solomon with the papers from last night." Joey waited for a reply but only heard a click for the second time that day. "I guess that means that I gotta go back to the dragons lair."

"Did I keep you too long?" Solomon asked looking at the time. "I'm sorry I didn't notice that it got so late."

"No worries old man." Joey said with a smile "I should have watched the time myself, but you can do me a favour, you could translate those that are safe to experiment with for me so I can try them tomorrow, that is if Seto leaves me alive and out of the mansion on my own." Joey grabbed his coat with a laugh and got ready to leave.

"Sure," Solomon said "And next time you'll stop by I'm going to set an alarm to make sure your dragon gets his time with his puppy."

"HEY." Joey said not really managing to sound as outraged with the old man as he usually did with others. "I'm no puppy."

"Sure." Solomon said with a giggle. "You're the wolf that your fans love, who goes running to his dragon after one angry call."

"Only because he's right to be angry." Joey admitted. "I said I'd be home at around eight and he promised to wait with dinner for me."

"Bad Joey." Solomon said with another giggle.

"Oh shut it." Joey simply said and left.

Joey drove back to the mansion together with a surprise he had organised during his lunch break. Joey walked into the dark mansion and wondered why most of the lights where already turned off. He walked into the dinning room and saw that his dinner was still standing there but Seto's plate was gone. Joey gave a sigh and just grabbed one piece of the meat and left to look for his dragon, certain that he was grumpy. After Joey found him in his king size bed he gave another sigh. "Hey sleepyhead." Joey climbed into bed and cuddled against his dragon, still fully dressed. "It's not even midnight how comes that you´re in bed already?"

"I have an early start tomorrow, so let me sleep." Seto said and Joey knew from his tone that he was in a foul mood.

"I'm soooooooo sorry that I'm late." Joey said and started to gently nibble on Seto's neck.

"Stop it." Seto ordered to Joey's surprise. "If you just think about sex you might as well go."

"Excuse me?" now Joey was getting annoyed. "Who said I'm just thinking about sex, you jerk."

"That's all we do!" Seto pointed out. "We don't even see each other apart from the night time and now we have a chance to have dinner together for the first time in months and you're at Yugi's to look into some ancient music papers."

"I said I'm sorry. And let me remind you that it isn't only me who's busy and it also doesn't mean that I just want sex." Joey said upset and got out of bed again to pack a few things.

"What are you doing?" Seto asked.

"If you think I only want sex then fuck off. I go back to dad's place." Joey answered and kept packing while Seto looked at him surprised.

"Why are you packing?" Seto wondered, "You still got some stuff at your place."

"You said my Dad's place, I signed the place over to him and got the last of my stuff packed and in the car during my lunch break. But I don't want to leave anything here to bother you since I only want sex anyway." Joey said sounding sarcastic at the end.

"You what?" Seto asked and got out of bed to take hold of Joey and stop him from packing.

"Ya heard me and now let go you jerk." Joey said but instead of letting him go, Seto gave him a kiss.

At first Joey tried to stop him but Seto was just way too talented to be stopped and soon Joey leaned against him and returned the kiss. "I'm sorry I said that." Seto said after he stopped to kiss his puppy for a moment and just held him close. "I was just upset because I have to miss you so often, please don't go."

"I'm sorry I'm late." Joey said and cuddled more against his dragon. "It won't happen again."

"Yeah, right." And it was clear in Seto's voice that he didn't believe it at all. "I bet it will happen much more often until your done playing with those papers from Solomon."

"I'm not playing." Joey was upset all over again. "I'm working on them and help him and Yugi with it. And ya can't say that it wasn't cool when my card lit up last night."

"Fine." Seto rolled his eyes "It was sort of cool, but it would have been nicer to have you home with me instead."

"Man, I'm sorry, how many times do I have to say it until you forgive me?" Joey complained.

"You don't have to say it at all," Seto pointed out, "I just don't want it to happen again."

"I told ya I won't happen again." Joey promised, "I'll set an alarm the next time I go over to Yugi's and then I can't forget the time."

"We'll see." Seto answered but smiled a little again and gave him another kiss. He had known that Joey loved his music for a while and known that he wouldn't be able to stop him from singing and even loved to listen to his voice. He secretly had all of his CD's stacked in his room and listened to them all night long when Joey was gone. He loved to listen to his voice and he loved the way his face glows when he's on stage, proud and completely happy it simply was the most beautiful sight for Seto. The only problem was that he had to share all of that with the whole world.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thanks to dancing elf for the review.


	3. Acting

**Chapter 3: Acting**

One month had passed since Joey had returned to Domino and officially moved in with Seto. His apartment belonged to his father now, even though Joey still paid for everything because his father couldn't pay the gas and electricity for such a huge place from the salary of the small part time job he had managed to find, never mind buy any food on top. Joey tried to always call the mansion home when Seto was around but it still felt more like it was just Seto's and technically that was the case.

But Joey could understand his dragon´s need for him to feel at home rather than just staying over night with his boyfriend. He wanted to live together with Seto himself, it just didn't feel like a home to him and he wondered if that was the case because it's so freakishly huge or because it does belong to Seto. Maybe it was just because Joey hardly ever got to spend any time in it. He was always on tour or working during the daytime. He hadn't had a week off since he got together with Seto and that was a while ago. He worked very hard to gain more fans in this country, mostly so he could be around Seto more often for those fans. He liked being in America with his little sister but he missed his dragon more than he was willing to let on.

Joey gave a sigh. He was currently on set for his first day as an actor instead of a singer. It actually was part of his job as a singer since he was a guest star and would get to sing as well and maybe get a whole lot of new fans with this. The down side was that Seto was really upset that he went through with it and refused to even come and see for himself that it was just an act for him and for the girl he had to kiss in front of the camera as well. Joey just hoped that he wouldn't be upset about it for too long.

Joey read through the script again, trying to memorize all of his lines as well as he could. At least it wasn't live and he could do everything over again if needed and they could tell him his lines right before doing it again. The easiest part would be when he sang his new song on a stage in a small night club. He hadn't done something like that in ages but knew that it was fun to sing in front of a small audience and being able to see all the faces that looked up to him.

"Oh my god." A female voice said behind him and Joey turned to look at her. In front of him stood the actress that he had to kiss and looked like his average fan girl. She even wore a shirt with his face on it.

"Hey." Joey just said and thought, _Please let that be the outfit for the show and not her own._ If Seto would find out that she really was some groupie then all hell would break loose. If Joey had to kiss a girl that was flirting with him for real, Seto would probably lock him in his huge room and tie him to his king size bed for all eternity. Not that it wouldn't be fun for a while, but latest when Seto went into the office Joey would get bored out of his mind.

"Hey Joey." The girl said and Joey tried to remember her name but only could think of the name of the character she was playing and only because he had read it a moment ago in one of his lines. "I'm a huge fan of yours, Joey, and have all of your CD's. I absolutely love you and can't wait to start getting in front of the camera with you soon. I bet you're a great kisser."

_Great,_ Joey thought, _She really is flirting with me_. And he hoped that Seto would never find out about it. "I don't know." Joey hoped that she would notice from his tone that he wasn't even remotely as excited as she was, "I never kissed myself."

She laughed inappropriately loud and much while Joey just rolled his eyes. "You're so funny." She said after a while. "I bet Mai already regrets dumping you."

"Well I did cheat on her." Joey pointed out in Mai's defence even though that wasn't really the case. He had only pretended to date her in the first place, to up his bad boy image a little and work against the rumors that he was much too tame and possibly gay. Now he was only considered to be bi since he had been dating someone from both genders.

"Of course you did." The girl said, "Mai was too busy with her career and didn't have enough time for you. I bet this Kaiba dude is the same. If I had you I would quit working and come with out to spend some time with you."

"Just to inform you." Joey said dryly. "That Kaiba dude has plenty of time, I'm the one with too little time at the moment. And anyway, it doesn't really matter, so who cares."

"Well I still think that it's really cool that I get to kiss you." She said and put a hand on Joey's shoulder.

"Stop touching me, please." Joey removed her hand and stood up. "And now excuse me, I need to make a call."

Joey stood up and phoned Yugi, hoping that he had a moment to save him from talking too much with that girl while talking on a phone. Unfortunately Yugi seemed to be either working or had his phone somewhere where he didn't hear it because no one picked up. Joey tried two more times eyeing the annoying addition to his fan club and hoped that the fact that he held a phone to his ear would stop her from flirting too much. He didn't want to be rude, he still had to kiss her after all and he needed to be nice to his fans, no matter how annoying they got. He even was nice to the one that was currently tortured by Seto. The one who had splattered Seto with pink paint.

She was working off her dept by testing different things for Seto and always got messy and a few bruises every now and then. By now Joey had a feeling that Seto created things to be tested just to let her do them and never used the results for anything else than putting the pictures of the poor girl online. On top of that she had to do a lot of running around to get stuff for Kaiba from one place to another. The poor thing must have so many blisters on her feet that her blisters probably had blisters by now. She probably would have to do that kind of work for the rest of her life to pay Seto back for the coat she had ruined and considering that she always flirted with Joey when he happened to visit Seto at the office, which only happened twice but still, Seto wasn't likely to let her off the hook easily. The only reason he was this nice in the first place was because Joey had asked him not to go too hard on her.

After the phone rang through three times without an answer he tried to phone Seto, just to have a little chat to get around that actress that walked around in a shirt of his. He still tried to remember her name, it would look really rude if he didn't know considering that he knew that they would be in front of a camera for a while. But so far he hadn't cared since he thought she probably didn't either. Obviously he'd been way off there. "What's up." Seto's voice came over the phone.

"What should be up?" Joey asked "I just wanted to hear your voice."

It was quiet for a moment. "Okay, now honestly. Why are you calling?"

"Do I need another reason than that I missed you?" Joey asked and tried to remember the last time he had called Seto during the day and was unable to remember having done so at all. He usually called Seto in the evenings when he was done with work, far away and bored out of his mind in some hotel room.

"You could." Seto said and Joey could hear that he was still weary "But you don't tend to."

"Well sometime is always a first time, isn't it?" Joey said and tried to sound nonchalantly.

"You're at the TV studio today, aren't you?" Seto asked and once more Joey could hear that he was weary and knew that Seto didn't need to ask that question. He had dreaded that day for a month and knew perfectly on what day he was at the TV studio.

"Yeah." Joey said and got an idea how he could use that fact to his advantage. "And I'm bored out of my mind. I mean it takes ages until everyone is ready to role and there is nothing I can do in the meantime, apart from reading those stupid cheesy lines over and over."

It was quiet again for a moment until Seto asked: "Don't you have your guitar with you to play a little?"

"Sure, I got it here." Joey answered. "I need it later, but I'm not allowed to use it because they´re testing the sound and stuff."

Once more it was quiet for a moment and then Seto asked "Did you met that actress already?"

"Sort of." Joey told him "and well, since you mentioned her, maybe you can help me?"

"How?" Seto was still audibly weary.

"She knows my name." Joey said.

"And?" Seto wondered "I assumed that much considering that she gets to kiss you."

"I don't know hers." Joey answered with a blush.

It was quiet for a short moment and then he heard Seto's evil laughter before Seto could speak again. "I have to admit I love that. I'm glad to hear that you cared that little."

"Seto, please." Joey whispered into the phone because the actress was getting closer and he walked a few steps away just to be safe, "It is totally embarrassing that I don't know. I mean she talked to me and all and I can't even call her by her name. What am I going to do when she talks to me again?"

"Ask her." Seto simply said.

"Please, Seto." Joey begged "This is so embarrassing. I mean I probably should know since I'll have to work with her, so please help me out."

Seto gave a sigh but then told him her name and asked "How do you two get along?"

"I guess I'll survive the day." Joey said and eyed her again, hoping that she wouldn't try anything funny.

"Doesn't sound like you like her." Seto stated but still sounded weary. Joey was sure that he assumed that he just wanted to calm him but he actually really didn't like her that much at the moment. He feared that she might cause Seto to get a little too jealous.

"Well, to be honest, she's not too bad but no I don't think I want to be buddies with her or anything alike." Joey said honestly.

"Hey Joey." The girl suddenly called over to him and sounded way to excited "We're ready to roll."

Joey smiled at her politely and said to Seto, "I guess I gotta go. I'll see ya tonight and I miss you. I really do."

"I miss you too." Seto answered and Joey heard the pain in his voice. Seto knew exactly what would happen now since he had read the script and he had tried to talk Joey out of it all over again but without success. Joey sort of regretted it because he knew that Seto didn't like it but he needed to go through with it for his work and still wanted to see how well he could act.

He walked over to the girl and said "Then let's get over with it."

She looked at him and asked "Aren't you excited? I mean it's your first time acting, isn't it?"

"Apart from the music videos, yeah it is." Joey still wasn't nearly as excited as she was, "And I'm sort of a little excited but I'm not an actor, I'm a singer, and I love my music and if I couldn't sing a song and get some fans with this I wouldn't be here."

"I see." She said and sounded a little disappointed. "Do you know the series?"

"A little." Joey answered, "Mokuba talked about it a few times."

"You mean Mokuba Kaiba?" She asked and didn't look too happy, "The kid brother of your current lover."

"The little brother of my boyfriend, yes." Joey replied, "And he was a friend of mine way before I started to get along with Seto. Some of my other friends actually wish that I'd be dating him if it had to be a Kaiba."

"Why aren't you?" She asked, "I hear Seto is a real jerk."

"He is." Joey admitted with a grin "But a really hot one and I like him."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because he's the best kisser I ever met, and don't even get me started about what else he's great in." Joey answered to stay in his bad boy role that he got so used to play that he didn't even consider it an act anymore.

"Maybe I can prove you that he isn't the best kisser." She said seductively.

"You may try." Joey answered since he had to kiss her anyway. "But I doubt you manage and you better not let Seto hear it because like you said, he is a jerk and a very jealous one. But then again, you'd be the one he tears apart."

"Doesn't it annoy you when he's jealous?" She asked "I mean your gone so often he must be really bugging you then."

"Not really." Joey admitted reluctantly "I find it cute rather than annoying. Well maybe I get a little annoyed but I still like him. And you might as well give up trying to talk me out of it, some of my pals already tried that with no success, I really like Seto, more than anyone before."

"That doesn't really sound like the Joey I know." She said and Joey wasn't sure if it was good to be this honest about his feelings but he didn't want her to get her hopes up and flirt too much. It would just be too troublesome.

"That's the reason why you can't compare to Seto." Joey grinned at her "He knows me, you only know my image."

"Man you´re cheesy." She said and looked surprised.

"Not really." Joey said with a wicked smile trying to keep his image up a little at least. "It's just true. I really like him a lot even though there are times where he annoys the hell out of me, but I'm probably as bad. He knew me way before I started to get famous so he knows me better than you for sure."

"Too bad that you claim not to be cheesy," She said "I like guys that can be romantic and sweet."

"Well then go look for one." Joey suggested and was glad when the director told them what to do and she had to stop flirting until the cameras were on them.

It wasn't as hard as Joey thought it was. Maybe that was the case because he basically had to play himself, at least his bad boy image. He even sort of liked it especially when he got to sing on a stage before the meet and greet where he was supposed to flirt, which was the point where he stopped liking it so much. At least he had a little break while they changed the set and even managed to avoid her during said break. Once they rolled again she had started to cry during the meet and greet and Joey actually was impressed that she managed to cry without having a reason at all and knew that he definitely would never date her. He hated it when girls used the crying act to get what they wanted and the way she could act that crying part, he was sure that she did.

He said his lines and smiled a wicked grin at her, after all he was supposed to just pretend to be nice to get her laid. He was just about to kiss her when he thought about the scene a bit more. The girl had lost the guy she loved who had cheated on her and left her for another.

And suddenly Joey started to laugh. It was so much like it must have been for Kaiba when Joey returned after having left right after giving Kaiba a love letter. After his confession before he had been dating Mai after his return and then still flirted with him a little since the thing with Mai hadn't been real. Still for Kaiba it must nearly have been like Joey was cheating and now Joey just had to wonder how it would have looked if Kaiba had cried his eyes out to some stranger like this girl was supposed to do.

He knew that Kaiba was more likely to fire half his staff in his fury than react that way but the thought still made Joey laugh so hard that the director had to say cut and everyone looked at Joey who had acted so well and now at the part where someone told him how bad it was to get cheated on and dumped and where he was to kiss and seduce that person he started to laugh.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The girl he was supposed to kiss was clearly upset.

"Sorry, but this is so stupid." He told her.

"Excuse me?" She asked and looked even more upset. "What the hell is stupid about it.

"This whole thing is. I mean if you got dumped and cheated on, tough luck, move on, do whatever but don't go running around to get laid by the next jerk that's what I would say and not some stupid cheesy lines. I mean you wouldn't be any better fucking around with some guy you hardly know. It's just as bad, you couldn't possibly feel that much for that guy if ya did that. And anyway, why should I even want to fuck some random crying chick, do you know how you look right now? I mean the way your make up is all over the place is reason enough to get a laughing fit." Joey explained still grinning. "I much rather screw with someone who's got a bit of dignity and is some fun to be around."

"Joey." After hearing his name Joey turned around too look at his tour manager, or babysitter as he sometimes called him, considering that he was bullying him like his old babysitter used to do. Always telling him what he was supposed to do and making him work when he wanted to take a break and eat some grub. "Just get it over with and keep your assessments of the storyboard to yourself."

Joey looked around and most people behind the cameras looked upset and he thought that he maybe should do as he was told considering that they probably all really liked this and thought different about it. "Whatever." Joey said and they started the last part over again. This time Joey could just about fight his laughing fit and kiss her a little before he pressed her down onto the couch happy that he was nearly done with this. The next scene would be about some other people and the next time she came into the picture he was supposed to be gone. Meaning he could go home early today since he only had that one little laughing fit. While kissing her he tried to think about kissing Seto once he got back but it still couldn't make this kiss any better. She wasn't nearly as good as Seto and so he changed his thoughts to the music from those ancient papers to distract himself from the kiss until the director finally said "Cut."

Joey stopped right away while she stayed where she was with a slightly blushed face. "Am I done?" Joey asked the director who looked at him for a moment, he clearly was still upset about his laughing fit or more likely the explanation for it.

"You're done." He said and then Joey looked at his tour manager.

"I can go then, can't I?" He asked just to make sure that he hadn't forgotten anything.

"I guess." He said "We planned longer for this since we didn't know how well you'd do."

"Great." Joey said. And stood up to walk towards the exit. He couldn't wait to get away from all this TV nonsense. "That means I can go and annoy Seto at work." He wanted to make sure that Seto knew that he was done and that he didn't like the kissing at all and longed for his kisses.

"Hey Joey," The girl said loudly when Joey was nearly by some fake walls for his fake stage that where placed near the exit after the scene where he sang was done. "I'm done for the day too so if you want we could go out together."

"Sorry," Joey said "But I'm actually happy to be done with kissing you. Seto is a way better kisser, so forget about it." He turned around to leave.

"You really deserve a jerk." She said upset to the back of his head and grabbed one of the cushions laying around at another set that Joey didn't know about and threw it at Joey "You're an even bigger jerk."

The cushion flew towards the back of Joey's head without him noticing but just before it would hit him an arm extended from behind the fake wall Joey had just passed and now Joey looked towards that after noticing the movement and saw that the person standing there had caught the cushion that someone, and Joey was sure he knew who, had thrown at him. He turned to the girl and said "Very mature. It isn't my fault that ya had to hit on me while knowing that I got a boyfriend." He turned to the guy with the cushion in his still extended hand and said: "Thanks dragon. But why are ya here? I thought you didn't want to watch."

"I didn't." Seto said, "But after hearing you over the phone and your talk about the chatting before hand I thought I might need to keep an eye on her."

"You clearly don't have enough work." Joey mumbled. He was glad that Seto was there and that he might get to spend some time with him. But he actually had been looking forward to see Yugi and have a further look at the Egyptian music and learn more about it after a quick visit in Seto's office after which he knew he would have to get dressed again. His fascination with the music had grown the more he learned about it and he felt frustrated that now he might not get to work on them at all today.

By now he had figured out that moons meant no sound at all. A break sign and the length of the break depended on the size of the moon and how high on the lines it was. He also had learned more about the big stars at the start and by now knew what note was the first one but he had still no idea why the light only lasted for such a short moment and didn't want to risk starting a more dangerous song until he figured that out.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me." Seto already assumed why Joey wasn't as happy as he had hoped. "I took some time off just for you and trust me, I have plenty of work that needs to be done."

"I am happy." Joey replied but didn't look too happy.

"You wanted to see Yugi, didn't you?" Seto asked and Joey saw the jealousy written all over his angry looking face.

"Hey, you jerks." The girl interrupted them "I'm still here you know."

Seto simply threw the cushion he still held back to her with one hand, "The act is over, he's mine again." And then he grabbed Joey's hand and pulled him out of there.

"Hey, slow down." Joey grinned and gave Seto's hand a squeeze. "And yes, I had planned to see Yugi but I'm still happy to see you and do something with you instead, so quit the jealous rage."

"I stop my jealous rage the day you stop thinking about anything other than me." Seto said but smiled a little again too.

"That would be right about never." Joey replied in a joking tone.

"Then I'll never stop being jealous, so deal with it." Seto summed up before he walked out with Joey. He had taken the whole afternoon off to watch the rest of his acting just to be safe and now wanted to do something nice with his boyfriend for once. He already thought about where he might take Joey for dinner.

* * *

**Important authors note:** Hey guys. I begged my brother for three hours straight to let me use his laptop to update because my one broke yesterday. And that means I'm currently dying. I can't live without my laptop! Don't worry too much though, all chapters for this story are in the doc system so i can still update as long as I get a laptop that will let me use the doc system because my mother´s one won't! Don't ask me why because I have no idea! I just get a blank page when I try to open it so I can't work on it and add a note or anything and I sort of doubt that updating works all right so I don't dare to try. I'll probably bug my friends on a regular basis to let me update from their laptop's or computers but I can't promise that it'll be as regularly as usual! I'm really sorry if that will force you to wait for a few days for the next update.

And of course thanks to Shaliza's Scarab and dancing elf for the review! You guys saved my day since I could read them from my mothers laptop in the midst of my despair!


	4. Lonely

**Chapter 4: Lonely**

Joey sat in his music room in the Kaiba mansion and wrote a new song. It was past 11 already but he simply couldn't sleep. Seto had left that morning to help his brother. Mokuba was given the position of the CEO of Kaiba Corp.'s American branch and now someone tried to take that over. Mokuba had more or less begged Seto to help him that morning on the phone. And even though Seto wanted to stay with Joey and was sure that Mokuba was well capable of fixing it all himself, he still had rushed to his brother to make him feel better and offer some comfort as well as guidance. He didn't want Mokuba to worry too much and knew that Mokuba would do the same for him if he ever called, which he didn't intend to do but still, it is the thought that counts.

About 10 hours ago Joey had been at the airport to say goodbye to his boyfriend and after that he had been back to work where he was too busy to miss Seto already. After work he had spent a few hours with Solomon to learn more about that ancient magic that worked with the frequencies of his voice. At least that was one aspect, the words had to be pronounced right as well as be matched with the right monster. The pronunciation was giving him a harder time than the music itself though, especially since the words made no sense to him. Joey soon learned that it was much easier to learn lyrics if he actually understood the language.

One hour ago he had left Solomon's place because the old man had been close to falling asleep on his chair. Joey had been considering to take some of the pages with him but without someone who could tell him the pronunciation that wasn't very helpful. He wished Seto was there, Solomon had never learned to speak it properly and that for didn't always pronounce things right himself. It was understandable since there was no one left to teach the ancient accent to the old man, apart from Seto of course, but he had never bothered with it. A few times Solomon and Joey had to try the words over and over until they got it right. The only help Solomon was in such situations was that he could actually remember the pronunciation after it worked once and he knew a little about the words since it's similar to the language that´s spoken in Egypt now. Joey couldn't even remember the pronunciation and would have to experiment over and over again until it worked out a second and then a third time. It would still be dangerous to try awaken a spirit from it's sleep before he found out the right pronunciation.

Joey gave another deep sigh and took out his phone. Seto hadn't called him yet, probably because of the time difference. He had never thought about it before and wondered how often he might have interrupted his dragons sleep when he simply called after his own work. At least as far as Joey knew he hadn't interfered with any meetings yet. With another sigh Joey put the phone away, Seto was probably busy so he would try and be patient for once.

Slowly Joey raised from the chair he had been sitting on and put the guitar he got from Seto away again. He walked towards the bedroom he always shared with Seto rather than his own and allowed himself to fall onto Seto's bed still fully dressed before he grabbed Seto's pillow and inhaled his scent deeply. He was nearly asleep when his phone finally rang. He quickly grabbed it and after one short glance at the display he picked up and said, "I miss you dragon."

"I miss you too." Came Seto's voice from the other end and Joey smiled at the happy sound of it, "I'm sorry that I'm so late with calling you but as you know the flight takes a while and then I had to get a slight inside on Mokuba's problems here to calm him a little, which took a little longer than I thought."

"No problem. I'm just happy to hear your voice at all." Joey replied with a yawn, "How bad are things? Will you be home soon?"

"I try," Joey could hear Seto sigh, "But it might take a few days."

"Well at least ya saying days. If ya said month I'd probably be packing my things and come after you." Joey tried to sound joking.

"What would your management say to that?" It was easy to hear the amusement in Seto's voice.

"They'd be killing you for kidnapping me." Joey replied with a chuckle.

"Why that?" Seto asked still amused, "I didn't do anything bad and most certainly didn't force you to come rushing after me."

"I know." Joey answered hardly able to fight back his laughter, "But they don't know that and probably will believe me if I told them that you packed me up and took me with you."

Seto laughed and then he whispered, "I wish I could just do that."

"And I wish I could just come after you." Joey told him, all humor gone from his voice, "But we both have our work to do and we'll see each other soon, right?"

"Like I said a few days." Seto said.

"Would you mind if I'd stay with dad for the time being?" Joey asked, "I know how you are with me living with ya and how much ya want that I feel at home here but I'm not, especially when you're not around. I mean it's the Kaiba mansion and I'm not a Kaiba."

It was quiet for a while and then Seto mumbled something that sounded like "Then I guess I got to fix that." Joey was just about to ask how he wanted to fix that when Seto said much clearer, "Don't worry I understand, enjoy your time with your father and say hi to him from me. And by the way, how was your time with Solomon, can you understand that writing by now? I'd be really happy if your done with that sort of work by the time I get back."

"Sorry dragon, but I guess it'll take a bit longer, Solomon has problems to figure out the right pronunciation for some things." Joey explained, "But I try to remember once he figured it out and I promise that once you're back I won't to be there too often. I'll get as much done as I can before you're back so we'll have plenty of time together."

"Take your time." Seto said and to Joey's surprise he heard in Seto's voice that he really meant it.

"Why? I thought you'd miss me if I'm there too often?" Joey asked curious and certain that Seto had a plan, he always does.

"Silly puppy." Seto chided with the same happy voice he used for most of the call so far, "You should be able to figure that out by yourself."

"Oh just tell me." Joey complained, "Ya know that I'm not a smart ass like you are."

"Think about it for a moment," Seto started to explain sounding much like their teachers used to, "You want to sing that stupid music from Solomon but he can't pronounce it right. Correct?"

"Pretty much yeah." Joey answered and had no idea where Seto was going with this.

"And I want to spend some time with you and I do know how to pronounce every single word you need to know." Seto explained wondering why Joey wasn't squealing with delight yet.

"And?" Joey asked confused causing Seto to laugh.

"How tired are you?" Seto wanted to know after his laughter had ebbed down.

"Quit making fun of me, it's" Joey looked at his watch and stared. It was past midnight and here he thought he had just closed his eyes but he must have been fallen asleep for a moment. "WOW it really is late, I guess I fell asleep for a moment. It's way past midnight here."

"I know." Seto said still chuckling, "That does sort of explain why you're so slow with catching up. Joey if you insist on wasting your precious time for those stupid ancient papers and I want to spend my time with you then I guess I have to waste my time on those ancient papers too."

"You really would do that?" Joey asked happily, "I mean I thought ya wouldn't give a damn about them."

"You're right with that, I really don't" Seto said, "But I do care about you and I love to listen to your beautiful voice so I might actually enjoy it."

"You're so sweet that I'm going to get cavity." Joey chuckled.

"I thought you liked sweet things?" Seto asked.

"Never said I don't." Joey mused. "And ya know what? I'm getting really mushy too."

"Why that?" Seto asked curiously.

"I'm lying here on your side of the bed hugging your pillow." Joey felt slightly embarrassed but he knew that Seto was probably very happy about it right now. "And I swear that if you tell anyone I'll deny everything."

"Don't worry." Seto sounded nearly too pleased right now, "I don't want anyone else to know how sweet you are, I want to be the only one to know the real you."

"You know what." Joey asked, "You're getting cheesy too."

Seto laughed again, "I admit it, but don't tell anyone or I'll deny it."

"Let's make a deal, you keep it to yourself that I'm getting all mushy and say cheesy things and I keep it to myself when you do." Joey suggested.

"Deal." Seto agreed happily. "But I think we'll better stop talking now. You must be tired and are going to have a hard day tomorrow don't you?"

"Yeah, but I'll be fine so don't worry, and I want to hear your voice." Joey admitted blushing slightly and was happy that Seto wasn't there to see it.

"And I want to hear yours." Seto replied.

"Turn on the radio." Joey suggested, "Over there I'm on it so often that you'll be sick of it in no time, I know I am."

"I'm already sick of the radio." Seto admitted, "I used to listen to the news but by now I'm always listening to CD's when you´re not around."

"My CD's" Joey asked surprised. He hadn't known that Seto even owned any of them.

"No the ones of the Pope." Seto answered ironically. "Of course your ones my silly little puppy."

"Since you mentioned it, do you have the one from the Pope too?" Joey asked.

"The Pope?" Seto asked, "I was being ironic, I mean I doubt that he has one."

"As far as I know he actually did release an album or something." Joey said, trying to prolong the conversation and unwilling to give up on Seto's voice just yet, "But I never cared enough to know for sure."

"In that case," Seto replied, "No I don't, I only have yours, happy now?"

"Very happy." Joey told Seto stifling a yawn, "I would be even more happy if you'd record one for me so I can hear your voice too."

"No you wouldn't be happy about that." Seto insisted sounding very sure of himself, even more then usual.

"Why not?" Joey asked, "I love your voice."

"You never heard me sing though." Seto laughed, "Ask Mokuba, he once begged me to sing him a lullaby when he was little but after the first three words he begged me to stop and tell him a bedtime story instead."

"Then read me a bedtime story and record that." Joey suggested joining in on the laughter, "I bet it sounds great when you read something."

"How about you just phone me whenever you miss me too much." Seto suggested.

"You'd be turning your phone off in no time then." Joey replied "I would bug you so much that you'd be fed up with me."

"I very much doubt that." Seto said, "But I'm afraid I really have to go now. I have a meeting in a little while."

"Aren't you tired?" Joey asked.

"Don't worry," to Joey's surprise he didn't sound tired even though Joey was sure that he hadn't slept in a while. "I've been through worse and they got strong coffee at the company here."

"Okay. I'll see you soon then, right?" Joey more asked than said and missed him terribly already.

"I'll be back as fast as I can my love." Seto promised, "And I'll call you tomorrow a little earlier so we can have a little chat."

"I can't wait." Joey said with a happy smile.

"Good night my little puppy." Seto said, "And sleep well."

"I'm not a puppy, but good night my dragon." Joey answered and then he ended the call. He really was tired and put the phone to the side and took another sniff of Seto's pillow and wondered if he maybe should stay at this place, just so he could feel a little closer to his dragon.

On the next day he packed and thought that he might try a night at his dads and wondered how he had end up being rich and homeless. Because considering that neither Seto's place nor the one of his father truly belonged to him right now, he really was homeless.

He drove to work and to Solomon's right after. Just like the night before he stayed till the old guy nearly fell asleep and then he drove to his father´s place. The older Wheeler was surprised to see his son, especially since it was already getting late, but he was happy about it anyway. They talked until Seto called shortly past midnight, after that Joey drove back to the mansion. He missed his dragon too much to stay away from his dragon´s lair. He wanted to be in Seto's bed and cuddle with his pillow no matter how embarrassing that was. A whole month creped by that way and Joey had nothing else to do but go to work and to Solomon's place right after. He spend a lot of time with Yugi and his other friends when he had some time which wasn't too often since Joey now even worked on the weekends when the others had some time off. Joey had to practice the songs even on Sundays. Joey saw Téa more often than the rest since she was one of the background dancers but since she was flirting a lot with his tour manager she was too busy to talk much during that time. Joey sort of wondered if she was really into the guy or after some good connections. He didn't believe her to be the kind of girl and so he assumed her to really like him.

The best part of his time during that month was when Seto called, which he did every night at latest around midnight. Joey was always happy to finally hear his voice and usually he was with his father where he spend most of his evenings to have someone to distract him from the loneliness before he would return to the mansion to cuddle with Seto's pillow.

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks to dancing elf for the review.

And I just got back from a shopping trip and guess what I got...a new laptop! I'm so happy!


	5. Back

**Chapter 5: Back**

Joey stood on the big stage his management had organised for him and that was set up in an old empty fabric where he could practise. It was 6 o'clock in the evening and Joey couldn't wait to get going. He already knew that he would have to stop at the mansion before he could go to Solomon because he was sweating like hell and already refused to wear a top because it was just too hot with all the lights on. Seto was gone much longer than he had first expected and his tour was to start in just two more weeks. By now Joey hopped that Seto would stay in San Francisco a little longer so he would see him when he himself was there.

He was dancing again to his new song and once again one of the background dancers made a mistake and the choreographer stopped them. "I'm sorry", she said.

"Don't worry," Joey tried to calm her, "As long as you get it down by the time the show really starts I don't care." In reality he was slightly starting to get annoyed with her and was sure that some of the others were as well but she was still young and fresh out of dancing school. Joey was sure that she was getting more and more nervous before the show started and didn't want to add any pressure and make it worse. She needed to get it right a few times before the show started to get more secure and not make even more mistakes then. And a good show was all he really cared about. His music was one of the most important things to Joey and he wanted his fans to enjoy themselves to the fullest when he got out on a stage.

They started over but this time it was Joey himself who suddenly stopped and caused the choreographer to stop it all. Everyone stared at him, while Joey looked to the entrance. He had noticed a light that didn't belong to the lights from the stage and seen that the door had opened and in the entrance stood no other then Seto Kaiba. He could hardly believe it and just stared at first but then he jumped off the stage and ran over to him. "You're back." He screamed and hugged and kissed him. "Why didn't you give me a call?"

"I wanted to surprise you." Seto explained in a calm voice and smiled at Joey while his eyes travelled over Joey's sweaty upper body. "And the way you looked I managed to do that."

"Ya sure did." Joey happily said and gave him another heated kiss. "Want to kidnap me? We're nearly done anyway."

"Too bad, I was looking forward to a little sneak peak on your show." Seto answered, part of him wanted to just kidnap Joey and run off with him and never let him return to his music but a bigger part wanted to make Joey happy and he knew how happy he looked when he could sing in front of his fans. Seto knew that if he wanted to keep his wild little puppy happy he had to hold him on a very long leash, much longer then he liked.

"Really" Joey asked surprised, Seto usually was happy to have Joey all to himself but Joey was also happy that Seto wanted to listen to him and was proud of it. "Sure why not. But we're not perfect yet."

"Nobody is perfect honey." Seto answered with a smile "Even I can make a mistake."

"What a pity." Joey said with a wicked grin, "I should have recorded that confession because no one is going to believe me that one."

"Then it's good that you couldn't record it on the spot." Seto replied with a smug smile, "Because I'll be denying everything if you tell anyone I said that."

Joey gave him one more long kiss but was interrupted all too soon, "Stupid annoying babysitter." Joey mumbled after he was told to quit the make out and get back to work by his tour manager.

The same tour manager glared at Seto but Joey informed him that Seto could stay or he would leave with him, before he went back on stage. Once he was, Seto watched Joey dance while the sweat was still running down his muscular chest and his voice ran through the big spacious room. Seto couldn't help but smile at him a little, even while practising his face seemed to glow with joy and excitement and his voice was filled with all the emotions that the words alone couldn't express. At some songs he even played an instruments but he didn't play the same one twice and mostly his band played so he had his hands free to dance and move across the stage. Seto watched from further back then where all light technicians were because he didn't want to interfere but he heard how the choreographer said a few things to Joey but mostly to the background dancer. He also noticed the longing looks some of the girls threw towards Joey who in return seemed to be completely oblivious to them.

Once more Seto wished that he could just kidnap his hot boyfriend but on the other side, he couldn't really complain to anyone for just looking at Joey, he understood it much too well to complain. He could look at Joey all day long if he had the time and was happy to hear that the choreographer mostly complained to Joey that he was distracted all of a sudden and should get a grip or he would throw the cause of the distraction out. "If ya dare that it's gonna be a borin' show." Joey said looking very much like the wolf his fans had nicknamed him after "Because there ain't gonna be a star."

"Language." Was heard from the tour manager "Or do I have to re-hire the guy who helped you get rid of that annoying accent the first time around."

"No." Joey said with a fearful look "I'll be good." He had hated all that practise. It had been the worst part at the beginning and he still hated it and didn't understand why a bit of an accent was that bad. But his manager always said that it was too hard to understand him for foreigners who didn't speak English or Japanese as well as he did.

He just took a deep breath and they started again while Seto just smiled his typical smug smile, happy that he could distract Joey by simply standing in the same room, especially since he stood way back and did nothing but watch him.

After another 10 minutes the choreographer stopped them again, "We might as well call it a day and work more tomorrow, this way we're not going to get anything done anyway."

"Fine." The tour manager agreed "But no boyfriends tomorrow."

"How about girl friends?" Joey asked in a teasing voice.

"Do you have one?" Seto asked still grinning. He was sure that Joey was just messing with his tour manager, or better, he hopped that he was for Joey's own good.

"Not really but I want it to be fair." Joey answered still with a wicked grin.

"Fine," the tour manager rolled his eyes "No girlfriends either."

"Who is going to stay away then?" Joey asked and after one questioning look from his tour manager he added "Well Téa told me today that you two started dating last week and that means, she's your girlfriend and you're her boyfriends and since we got that new 'no girl or boyfriends' policy going, one of you has to stay away."

"Then let me re-phrase it." The tour manager said and really did make a face like a babysitter might make when a kid that was brought up to bed 10 times and came down the stairs for the 11th time a night. "No boy or girlfriends that AREN'T getting paid to do some work here."

Joey thought about it for a moment and then shouted over to Seto, "Hey what would you say about a part time job as my personal activity planner, just to ensure that I don't get bored during the breaks?"

"That's the last straw Joey Wheeler." The tour manager looked like he was about to blow a fuse. "You're going home now and YOUR boyfriend is banned from here and before you complain that it's unfair let me inform you that it's your punishment for constantly getting on my last nerve."

"How mean." Joey said but still grinned, "Oh well, I bet he won't have time tomorrow anyway." He walked over to Seto and gave him another kiss. "Let's go, I can't wait to get under a shower, if you know what I mean."

"I sure hope I do." Seto replied with a smug smile but still asked, "Don't you want to grab a shirt and a coat? It's too cold outside to walk around half naked."

"Admit it my dragon." Joey said with a sheepish grin, "You're just jealous and don't want anyone to see me like this."

"I admit that it's part of the reason but I really don't want you to catch a cold." Seto said and gave him another kiss, "So be a god boy and go get a shirt and coat."

"Sure daddy." Joey pouted and walked away.

Seto quickly turned to look at the tour manager. "You know his appointments better than he does, don't you?"

"That's what I get paid for." He answered, "I didn't know that I had to watch a child when I signed up for it though."

Seto glared at him angry that he said something bad about his Joey but he stayed quiet. He wanted something from this after all and on top of it, he had a point. "When will Joey have a few weeks off again? I'm planning a surprise for him then and need to know it soon so I can start planning."

"After the tour." The tour manager looked curious, "He'll have two weeks off."

"That's all?" Seto asked, "Can't he get a week or two extra? He's working so hard and all."

"What are you planning that he needs so much time for?" The tour manager asked.

Seto fought a blush and took a look around himself before he gave a whispered reply.

The tour manager looked at him and his eyes were about to pop out of their sockets, "I see what I can do and let you know by tomorrow, if I can have your mobile number. And let me know if there is anything else I can do."

Seto gave it to him right away with the words, "Might not be too bad that you have it anyway, because if there is ever anything going to happen to Joey and I don't get a call right away, you're life will be hell."

"You can't scare me." The tour manager said, "There isn't anything you could do."

"Want to bet on it?" Seto simply gave one of his smug smiles, "I advise you not to push me enough to prove my point because you're going to regret it big time."

"Okay I'm ready" Joey said and had a long sleeved shirt on but instead of the coat he had a way too excited look on his face and for a moment Seto feared that he had heard his whispered conversation, "And why are you threatening him? Did he do something bad?"

"Not yet." Seto answered, "And where is your coat?"

"I don't need one." Joey replied not as excited as before.

"Get one." Seto ordered in the same stern voice he had used on Mokuba when he was a kid.

"I said I don't need one and I'm not a kid. Alnd I left it back at the mansion anyway." Joey grinned, "I can't get what I don't have."

"Here it is." The tour manager held out the coat, "I'm sorry Mister Kaiba but I took the liberty of sending someone to your place to retrieve it every morning. I might not have known that this is a babysitting job when I started but I did get used to it with time."

"Thank you and don't worry I'll ensure that he'll be wearing it in the mornings until the tour starts at least." Seto said fighting a laughter at the look on Joey's pouting face.

"Hell you do." Joey just mumbled, "I'm not a kid I can decide myself." But he put on his coat anyway, just because he was too lazy to carry it around and wearing it kept his hands free.

"Can we finally go?" Joey asked, "I still want my shower, but now I want to have it alone."

"Of course we can go." Seto said ignoring the part where Joey wanted to take a shower alone, he would just make him take it together.

A little while later the two where together in Joey's car since Seto had taken a cap to see Joey just so they could drive back together. After a while Seto asked, "By the way, how did your coat end up at my mansion every morning? I thought you wanted to stay at your father´s place?"

"I did," Joey replied with a blush, "But there was nothing of yours that I could cuddle and I missed you."

"Does that mean I still get my shower?" Seto asked.

"I said I needed a shower, not you." Joey grinned while he said that.

"I know," Seto smiled a smug smile, "You also said that you wanted one alone, but since I had such a long flight I need one too and so I'll join you anyway."

"Jerk." Joey just replied with a chuckle, he had been expecting as much and was looking forward to a little playful fight under the shower before he would enjoy making up with Seto under the shower as well as sleeping together in that king size bed of Seto's again.


	6. Voice?

**Chapter 6: Voice?**

At the moment life seemed to be simply perfect for Joey. He had his work and could sing and dance all day long to practise for the start of his tour that was getting more than just close now. And in the evenings he´d spend all of his time with his boyfriend, Seto Kaiba. There was no fighting about what they were going to do or about Joey wanting to spend time with someone else. They had stopped fighting the day that Solomon had given Joey all of the old Egyptian papers with the songs on them. Seto was translating it all for Joey and taught him the pronunciation of the words he had to sing as well as the instructions that stood above. Like what sort of monster was needed to activate that magic. Joey also learned it all much faster since Seto always gave him a heated kiss when he got the pronunciation right. It also meant that they had to get dressed again all the time but Joey still learned everything a lot faster. Especially after they gave up on getting dressed and Joey practiced his magical music in bed.

It was always a monster needed and Seto had found out that it was the source of the energy that was needed while the song simply directed that energy with the wavelength, which supposedly could get exhausting too. Joey couldn't hear enough about those instructions.

Seto listened to him to make sure that he pronounced the words he practiced for the most important spell right, while Seto read a paper that had no lines or stars on it, only hieroglyphs, but Solomon had said that they where with the others and seemed to belong to it, considering his translation. Solomon already had told Joey what was in it so Joey didn't really care what Seto read there. Especially since he hadn't been able to make much sense of it. Joey much rather wanted to learn the spell that could bring back Yami, even if he didn't know how to sing it yet. He wasn't even sure if he knew all the words since there was an empty space, or rather six empty spaces he needed to fill somehow.

Joey was just going crazy. He worked on those papers for ages and the only thing he had managed was find a pattern between the five different songs but nothing that might light up that one card for longer, it made no sense. What also had come as a surprise to him was that the five that where safe were easy ones that would light up, one a monster card with level 4 and one of the attributes. He also had found out that with the wind card there would also be wind and he feared that with water he would create water while light would shine the brightest by far. There was one song for each attribute, at least nearly all of them.

Joey was so focused that he hardly noticed Seto right now, at least until he said, "I think this papers are mine."

Joey stopped singing and looked at him in surprise, "What are you talking about? Those are Solomon's"

"No, I mean sort of yes but…" Seto looked at the papers while Joey watched him. Kaiba looked like he was deep in thoughts when he added, "They used to belong to me."

"What are ya talking about." Joey asked confused.

"Here it says that all the musical papers are to be left in the temple of the mighty white dragon, and that the singer that belongs to the priest of said temple is the only one to touch them." Seto translated the hieroglyphs while Joey was looking over his shoulder.

"Maybe it means you, but it doesn't have to be." Joey pointed out.

"But only the pharaoh and the high priests had a temple with stone tablets that had a monster sealed within, and without those, these songs are just a pretty lullaby." Kaiba pointed out. "So if this person owned a temple it must have been a high priest and the white dragon was mine. So it must mean that it's for me"

"Maybe." Joey admitted and looked at the paper, "But what is a singer? Solomon always talked about a voice and you remember what ya said about your voice?"

Kaiba looked at Joey for a moment. "Literally this hieroglyph Solomon asked me about at the start translates to voice, which is why I gave that translation not complacently reading through the whole papers. After a closer look it's obvious that said translation doesn't make sense and since a singer uses his voice I assume that it's what they meant with it. Especially since there is no clear translation for singer. It usually is written as someone who uses it's voice." Kaiba explained.

"But you can't own a singer." Joey pointed out "A singer is a person, so that wouldn't make sense either."

"Never heard about slaves?" Kaiba asked. "They where rather common in that time. It would also explain the strange way of writing it. Since I would be in charge of my slave, I would use its voice like my own rather than him being allowed to use it as he pleases, so he'd sort of be my singing voice, since I can't sing."

"You mean you had a slave that sang those songs for you?" Joey asked, "Probably using your stone tablets?"

"Probably." Kaiba answered looking at the paper again.

"I don't like that." Joey grumbled. The thought of another guy with a nice voice around Seto was irritating him greatly, especially since Seto seemed to like his voice so much that he had a monster protect him. "If your singer sang all that stuff, shouldn't you be able to at least remember and know a little about it?"

"Technically I shouldn't even be able to read the hieroglyphs, since I never learned them in this life and when was the last time that you remember something from some former life that never really happened?" Kaiba asked upset. He still didn't like the talk of former life and destiny. It was all just a load of rubbish. Or he wished he could still pretend it to be, which was getting harder all the time. "But apart from that I have no idea about any of this."

Joey watched him for another moment until he gave up on understanding it and practised further. This time he dared to try the water song and the card Joey held for the song he practiced with turned blue after a while. Suddenly it started to rain inside of the building. Joey stopped and then asked: "What the hell was that?" He had assumed there to be a bit of mist but not rain.

"You do know what water means, right?" Seto asked, "It was a water spell that used a water type monster."

Joey thought about it for a moment and then asked him, "can you translate this one for me please?" He gave him the paper where Solomon had found a spell to create a body and summon a soul into it. The one that might bring Yami back into their world. He didn't know why but he had thought about something for a while and since Seto had noticed the connections to the attributes, he wanted to ask him something about it.

Seto read it out loud so Joey could listen to the translation right away. He listened intently and then took all of the safe papers and put them in an order, "Look they talk about from darkness, through the earth and waters into the air to find the light that inflames its spirit, right? Those are the attributes of the cards. What if they're supposed to go between those lyrics, you know, into the blank spaces. Those others with blanks in it too. Those five songs aren't really full spells, they're parts of it. They are the songs to activate these cards, I think. But there must be more of them. I don't have a fire one and there is a fire in this spell."

"Maybe it's because I don't use a level four or higher fire monster in my deck." Seto pointed out.

"But it said that you could do that spell, so ya must have had one." Joey summed up and looked at it a little longer. He had to figure out how to do the fire one, then maybe he could figure out the other one at some point. "How do ya say 'burn my way.'?"

"Why?" Seto asked and looked curious.

"I have already noticed a pattern in between those songs." Joey explained, "Maybe I can figure that one out on my own if I can guess the text and one was light my way, another moisten my skin, and so on. I just have a feeling that something like this might be it. It's worth a shot."

"And what monster are you going to use?" Seto asked, "I already told you that I don't have one in my deck and those songs are supposed to be used with my ones, aren't they?"

"Sure." Joey answered and took out his Flame Swordsman. "But ya had more than ya actually used, you remember? There was one protecting your stupid singer. Maybe that was a fire one so I'll just use one of mine."

Seto looked at Joey for a moment and then translated it, certain that it wouldn't work anyway and happy that he was right with that. He really didn't want Joey to play around with some magical fire in his mansion. Joey repeated the sentence a few times getting corrected about the pronunciation by Seto a few times until he had it and then he tried it with the card in his hands. But nothing happened. "How do you say 'burn my enemy'?"

Seto gave a sigh and translated it right before he helped Joey get the pronunciation right again. Again nothing happened once Joey tried to sing it and he looked at all the other papers again. This was a powerful spell and it did make sense not to write everything down for it. On top of it, this spell was the only one Solomon had found that did need a fire monster at all. Most of them needed a powerful light monster, more powerful than level four, usually level 8 and Joey already knew what monster the high priest Set had used for that one.

Joey was sure that, considering the pattern, he was right. He had stared at the songs so often that he was sure that he had it, now that he knew the water one. He was so sure that the only thing that he did wrong might be the lyric. "Seto how do I say 'inflame the spirit'?" Joey asked after a moment, hoping that it might work since it'd be fitting for bringing back a spirit, like giving it energy.

Seto translated it and this time after Joey could pronounce it right, the card started to burn when he sang it. But even though Joey held the card it didn't burn him. The strange thing was, he thought he heard a voice say, "Jono", while the card burned. But once he was done the fire was gone too. Seto grabbed his hand to look at it, happy that Joey's fingers showed no sign of being burned.

"It worked." Joey said happily. He looked at the spells and really wanted to try a more complicated one. He was sure that he knew what stars at the start meant now, even though there were some in between that he hadn't tried but for every extra points the first notes were five notes further up. He knew the length of the notes and the moons too and was sure that he could figure out the rest easily. He tried to hum the tune for one that was supposed to create food out of nothing, or rather, out of water and earth. He really could use that one all the time. And since he won The Legendary Fisherman in his fight against Mako Tsunami he had a monster with the attribute water that had 5 stars instead of just 4 and with his Axe Raider he could probably get great food, at least if it worked and that was something he definitely wanted to try.

He asked Seto for the translation and to Joey's big surprise Seto laughed after he tried to pronounced those lyrics. "You really only think with your stomach or what? I should have known you'd get those words right from the start."

"Sure." Joey said and tried it right away. Once he was halfway through he started to feel a bit tired but the cards in his hands were still glowing slightly and he saw some earth shaping itself while water flew around it. He kept singing to the end and once he was done there was one loaf of bread and Joey pouted. "Is that all?" He asked and then he fell backwards and his eyes were closed.

Seto stared at Joey. He started to shake him a few times calling his name worriedly. It took a few moments before Joey finally opened his eyes just to mumble "I'm starving."

Seto smiled a little and hugged Joey before he started to get out of bed, "I get you something from the kitchen."

"Why?" Joey mumbled "I made food."

"You're not going to eat that, are you?" Seto questioned in shock. He didn't trust things that he didn't understand and he sure as hell didn't understand how a loaf of bread could appear out of thin air. And considering that it caused his wild little Joey to faint there was something seriously wrong with this.

"Of course I do." Joey mumbled and grabbed it just to take a big bite out of it. "A bit salty maybe." Joey mumbled before he looked at the cards, "Maybe I shouldn't have used a monster from the ocean." He mused further and frowned even more.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked.

"I hope the monsters are just tired." Joey mumbled sounding tired himself.

"I fear I don't understand what you mean." Seto replied and looked over Joey's shoulders at the cards. "The level went down." He noticed.

"And the attack and defence points." Joey pointed out. His water one still had a few attack points and one star but the other one that had just about the right level from the start was completely drained of both. "I hope they'll be back to normal soon."

"We'll see." Seto answered and held Joey in his arms. He didn't care about his cards and only hoped that he would be regaining his strength soon. "But if it doesn't regain everything soon you're definitely not getting my blue eyes to summon some stupid pharaoh back to life."

"Jerk." Joey mumbled and stifled a yawn. "I'm sure they'll be fine soon, ya never would have let anyone use ya monsters in the past if they wouldn't recover."

"Go to bed." Seto ordered and pressed Joey down on his bed hoping he'd close his eyes. Joey did and heard Seto give a sigh and then the rustling of papers before he felt the covers of the bed being pulled over himself and Seto's arms move around him. "Maybe you shouldn't do something like this." Seto mumbled more to himself than anyone else and assumed Joey to be asleep already. He was worried that something could drain Joey of so much energy that he just took his orders like that.

"Ya ain't gonna stop me." Joey mumbled, his accent stronger due to his exhaustion. Not knowing that he also calmed Seto's fears a little since he still had some fighting spirit in him.

It also scared Seto though, because he knew that nothing would be able to stop Joey now. Once he was told not to do something because it might be dangerous, he was all over it just to prove that he could do it. Maybe Seto could talk to Solomon to try and stop him. Joey looked up to the old man a little and might listen to his advice at least. This was too dangerous and who knew if the pharaoh even wanted to come back to life. He had left on his own free will and even though Yugi was missing him, most of the time he was keeping up well and smiling like he used to before the pharaoh left. So why should Joey have to risk his life to bring that annoying guy back?

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thanks to dancing elf for the review


	7. Tour

**Chapter 7: Tour**

Joey was in the room he had at his mother´s place with a copy of the papers from Solomon. Seto had translated everything and by now Joey knew how to pronounce most of it. And in case he forgot he had his trusted cell phone to call his sexy dragon back home. But it still wasn't the same as doing all of this with his dragon at home, there was no kissing to help Joey remember the pronunciation.

Still, he hadn't been able to try anything else after creating food until he had left for the tour. Joey once again had that conversation with Seto about why he had to go at all but like always it ended in a draw. At the airport Seto had kissed him and held him for so long that Joey started to worry a little about his image but didn't care enough to let Seto know about it and cuddled against him a little anyway. Now Joey called him like usual when he was on tour. Joey couldn't sleep after being all hyped up from singing on stage anyway and needed his dragon to calm down a little again. He would always fall asleep though at some time during the call.

He wouldn't need to call tomorrow though, today was his last concert and after that he finally had some time off and already booked a flight to arrive in Domino tomorrow afternoon. He couldn't wait to go to Kaiba's office again and have some fun on that huge desk of his. By now Joey was well able to summon some bread but he was still as tired after it as the first time around. It seemed to suck some of his energy rather than just the one of the cards but at least the cards returned to normal one level a day.

Joey also could change his own clothing according to his wishes. He just needed to think of the right thing and even managed to change a pillow into a huge Kaiba plushy which was currently hidden under his bed since he didn't want anyone to know what a cheesy guy he had become. To sing the right songs was easy but it drained him. Some more than others but they all were exhausting. "Joey?" Serenity said walking right into his room. "Lunch is ready and your tour manager called to tell mum that you've got to be at the concert hall at four to do a sound check. He'll send someone to pick you up in two hours."

Joey gave a sigh and said, "Sure, I'll be down for lunch soon, sis." He looked back to the papers he looked through. He was reasonably sure that he knew how to sing the song that could bring back his friend, what Joey didn't know was if he'd have the strength to survive it. Just producing one loaf of bread or changing a pillow caused him to faint for a moment. He didn't even want to know what would happen if he brought back the dead. Nor what Seto did with Yami if Joey's life was the price for his return. Joey was reasonably sure that said price would have been paid for nothing because Seto would certainly kill Yami along with Yugi and Solomon Muto who were the reason for Joey to do this in the first place.

Joey looked over it one more time but still not sure what he could do, maybe he just wasn't as strong as Seto's singer back in Egypt had been, the thought saddened Joey a little but mostly it pissed him off. He didn't like thinking that Seto could have been with someone else then and maybe said someone has been re-born too and one day would show up and reclaim his master. Joey wanted to find a way to do this spell. He just had to manage somehow, even if it was just to prove his worth, he wanted to be at least as good as Seto's singer was.

"Joey," His sister asked after watching him for a moment, "What's all that? I mean it must be something to keep you from lunch!"

"It's ancient Egyptian music that I'm trying to figure out to bring Yami back and give him his own body. The only problem is that I'm probably not good enough." Joey said and started to put the papers aside.

"Don't say that big brother." Serenity chided softly, "If anyone can do it, it's you. You seem to breathe music and live just for it the way you look while singing. Just don't pressure yourself too much and anyway, can't Seto help you? He knows a little about that kind of stuff, doesn't he?"

"It's not the knowledge that's giving me a hard time." Joey pointed out, "It's the energy. I need to have a lot of strength to do this."

"Then you can do it for sure." She chuckled, "No one has more energy than our wolf. Did you ever look at your own concert videos and compare them to others? You dance 10 times as much and sing live! You have so much energy, so don't beat yourself up. If anyone can do it, you can, and you've got so many people behind you who will help you, how can you fail?"

Joey looked at her and then got out one paper again to read it over. The pharaoh and his voice, or singer as Seto had translated it, if he got the right one could do it and the high priest and his singer could do it. So far Joey had been sure that it was only because they had the right cards but after careful consideration Joey wasn't even sure if Yami actually had them. Maybe it wasn't about the monsters, maybe it was about their strength. Maybe Joey would have to somehow tap into Seto's strength than just use his own, if he could do that then maybe he could even use the power of others along Seto's.

The way Seto had quickly considered a singer to be a slave due to the meaning of belonging, Joey was sure that Seto had many slaves, so maybe they too were needed to give some energy. If Joey had Yugi, Tristan, Téa, Duke and most of all his dragon, he was sure he could do anything.

"Sis, you're a genius." Joey said with a smile and hugged her before putting the paper away again, he would make sure to talk about his revelation to Seto once he was home and could try it out.

"Are you two coming?" Joey's mother called from downstairs.

"On my way." Joey screamed and let go of his sister, "I'm starving." And then he was downstairs to join his mother and her boyfriend Sean, who by now was living with his mother.

"Ready for the big show?" Sean asked once Joey was downstairs. He had been the talent scout who had started Joey's career. He had heard Joey play and sing the first time they had met in this house.

"Hell, I am," Joey said, "I'm going to make this last one the best one."

"It's just the last of the tour, not the last in total." Sean said with a grin.

"Are ya sure?" Joey asked, "What if I get eaten by a dragon?" He joked.

"Then I'll cut that dragon open and drag you back out. I'm one of your biggest fans and won't let you run off on your fans." He went along with the joke.

A little later Joey was on stage to do the sound check and since the idea of using someone else's energy along with his own was still exciting him, he was even more energetic than usually. "Joey calm down and save your energy for the show."

"No worries," Joey told him cheerfully, "Tonight I've got energy for ten or twenty shows."

"How comes," The tour manager asked him, "Did you hear anything?"

Joey stopped and stared at him, "Hear what?"

"Nothing." He said and looked away.

"Oh come on, tell me, tell me please. I hate surprises, I wanna know now." Joey whined.

"Image." The guy chided Joey, who pouted.

"There's no one here. But if you want me to watch for my image anyway." Joey suddenly looked terrifying before he grabbed the other by his shirt and lifted him up. "You better tell me or I will go into jail for giving you the beating of your life. That should boost my bad boy image."

"You wouldn't." The guy assumed but looked terrified anyway. "Because if you did, you'd never find out the surprise waiting during the show, since you would go to jail before the show."

"Oh this sucks." Joey whined but let him down again.

"Just get ready for the show, the sound check is done now." The tour manager said, straightening his shirt.

"Fine." Joey whined but left to get changed into the first stage outfit for the show. Once that was done he lay down on a couch there and put the headphones of his MP3 player in his ears. This is the only time he actually listened to his own songs, trying to visualise what he'd do on stage later. Whoever had said that the life of a rock star was just fun and party, was wrong, Joey had learned that soon after he started but still didn't regret his decision to have tried it. Still, it was much more often now that he thought that quitting this job might not be a bad idea. He wanted to spend time with his dragon but he wasn't sure if he was ready to stop this just yet. Maybe in a year or two he would quit this job since it was really hard. Especially since he really did a lot for his job. One huge three month long tour each year, as well as at least one promo tour for a single, sometimes two or three. Depending on how much the manager could possibly squeeze into his busy schedule. This was the first year, the tour was only two and a half months and only because Joey had whined about being gone from Seto for so long. It was still too long.

The show itself went perfectly like always. Joey was through most of the songs and just running to the changing room to get into the last outfit while the light-show started before a few pictures where shown on screen. By the time those were gone Joey needed to be in position to go on stage for the last two songs and of course he was. He always was ready in time. Once he was up on stage he wanted to sing but something was wrong. He could hear the music like always, but unfortunately, it was the wrong one. But there was something even more confusing then the wrong music.. What he saw standing right in front of him definately wasn't supposed to be there and Joey pinched himself in his hand certain that it must be a dream.

"What's going on?" He asked after feeling the pinch. The crowed screamed but Joey understood nothing since it got all jumbled up.

"I thought you'd prefer this over a bunch of flowers." The person who could only be a ghost said. Joey still stared at him. How on earth did Seto Kaiba get onto his stage? And why was he holding the coolest guitar Joey had ever seen, it looked like Joey's red-eyes.

Joey slowly walked closer still looking confused and wondering what on earth was going on. "I do like it, much more than flowers that much is sure. But I still don't get what's going on."

Joey saw Seto point towards the big screen at the back of the stage. Joey turned around and stared at it. There on the big screens was a picture of two rings, entwined rings and over them stood 'Will you marry me?'

Joey couldn't do anything but stare while some of his fans started to giggle and he was sure that most of them hoped he might say no, so this relationship would end and they could have a chance but he had noticed online that some yaoi crazed girls actually loved the fact that he was dating a guy and wished for something like this to happen. Especially somewhere where they would see it. "I thought this way the Kaiba mansion will be yours too, since you're going to be a Kaiba."

_I hadn't heard wrong, he had planned to change the fact that I'm not a Kaiba._ Joey thought before he looked back to Seto, "Ya know that I don't need to change my name if I marry you?"

"Is that a yes?" He asked and Joey could see that he was getting a little nervous. He held a little box in his hand by now. There were two reasonably plain rings in it. They looked the same. Joey was glad that he wasn't getting some diamond ring like some girl might get it.

Joey didn't know what to say at first, but then he blushed and mumbled, "I guess." He had no idea why Seto had to ask all of a sudden. They weren't even together all that long. Granted, they'd been in love for years but still, this was crazy. Joey knew that he should pull the emergency break really fast but he couldn't he just couldn't, "Since I can't say no to you I don't have another choice, do I?"

Seto smiled and pulled Joey into his arms to give him a heated kiss which Joey was extremely happy about. "I love you, my dragon." Joey said after the kiss. "But now get that cute little ass of yours off my stage. This is my territory."

Seto couldn't help but grin before he walked to the back of the stage from where he watched the last two songs with the best view of all while Joey stood before him turned towards his fans and sang his songs more excited than ever.

Once that was over Seto left the stage after Joey. "Didn't I tell ya to get of my stage?" Joey asked, "You really need to learn to listen."

"Sorry," Seto replied, "But the view was too tempting."

Joey grinned, "I still can't believe that ya asked me on stage. Are you crazy? We're hardly together and now we're engaged and everyone knows, do you even know how many reporters will be all over us to find out when and where we'll get married and then swarm the wedding too?"

"Not for long." Seto said grinning at the confused look on his puppys face. "I arranged the wedding to be in three days. That way you can have a little break from all this and maybe make some adjustments according to your wishes and then we get married and have our honeymoon during the break you have."

"You already planned the wedding?" Joey asked incredulously. "You didn't even know if I'd say yes."

"Of course you'd say yes." Seto replied, "You love me."

Joey rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Damn you're arrogant. But whatever I don't have time to fight. I wanna try something right now."

"What do you want to try?" Seto asked.

"I want to try to make some food without fainting like I did every blasted time I tried before." Joey replied.

"You kept trying that?" Seto was outraged.

"Of course I kept it up," Joey grinned at his dragon, "But I still faint every time I use that spell, Serenity did give me an idea though and I wanna try it right now."

Seto gave a sigh and asked, "Can I talk you out of it?"

"No way in hell and if ya don't help me, I'll ask Yugi next time I see him." Joey told him.

"Fine," Seto gave a sigh. If he couldn't stop him he'd rather be the one to help and most of all be present if something went wrong. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just hold on to my hand. That will hopefully be enough." Joey ordered and already got out the cards he needed. Seto didn't just take his hand. He did that too but he also had an arm around Joey to make sure that he would catch him if he fainted. As soon as Joey sang the first note he could feel Seto's energy a little. He felt it flowing through himself and after the bread was there it was even some cheese next to it. Joey grinned at Seto, "This is awesome, we did it." He looked at Seto and saw that he looked really tired, "Oops, I used too much of your energy, I guess I need to learn to watch out for that."

"You think?" Seto was clearly upset and needed to sit down, he felt like he hadn't slept for at least a week. This was horrible, how had Joey managed to do this again after knowing how this spell would drain him? And he could see that Joey was much less energetic than he was usually too, which showed Seto that he hadn't even been the only one to suffer from the effect.

"But if I learn to balance this and to use energy from more than one other person, then I can bring Yami back." Joey told him, "I bet I could do it right now I'm certain, I just need enough people to help me."

"And how many people do you think you need?" Seto asked, "And most of all, how can you be sure that it'll be enough?"

"Have some faith in me." Joey pouted, "I know I can do this, so either you let me or I'll have to do it with one person less than planned."

Seto glared at him. He really didn't like this. Joey could be in danger if he kept that up but he had no idea how to stop him apart from putting Joey in chains which might course a bit of trouble on his wedding-day.

* * *

**Authors Note:** One more chapter to go.


	8. The wedding

**Chapter 8: The wedding**

The coming days Seto had many fights with Joey about what he wanted to do right before getting married. Seto had to re-organize a lot for the wedding since Joey wanted to marry in Egypt and all of his friends and family had to be flown there. Along with plenty of security from Kaiba Corp.. Even Mai would be present and had taken a few days off to enjoy the trip. But the morning of the wedding the whole gang including Joey and Seto would make a trip to where Yugi and Yami had their last duel. It stood in the instructions of the spell that it needed to be done where the spirit was last seen and so they all went there. Téa, Tristan, Duke, Mai, Valon, Alister, Raphael, Serenity, Ishisu, Marik, Odion, Mokuba and even Leon went with the soon to be wedded couple to that place. Everyone but Yugi since he was supposed to be surprised during the wedding and Solomon who should ensure that Yugi, who wanted to visit this place sometime during his stay here, wouldn't show up during the spell.

Once there Joey got out the cards and held them all in his hand. He stared at the Flamed swordsman for a moment, remembering the first and only time he had used that part of the spell so far. It had scared him to hear that voice but he hoped that it wasn't a bad sign. He hadn't even dared to start that little fire again, not that he needed it for any other spell and this one was not practicable since it could actually cause some damage to Joey if he used it without a spirit to be raised to life. Once Joey was done with his preparation, all of his friends fanned out behind him. Two touching his shoulders, who in return were touched by two on each shoulder and so on until they were all in position. Joey had experimented with this and it should work this way. He had managed to summon up a whole warm meal this way using only five of his friends, including Seto.

Once they were all in position Joey took one last breath and then he started to sing. Most of his friends had seen him use this magic now since he had tried out a bit with some of them. But a few hadn't seen anything and gasped momentarily after seeing the first card glowing menacingly in a dark black and dark purple colour that strongly reminded of the shadow realm, even though they had been told about this beforehand. Once the fire card started to light up crimson red Joey heard the voice again, "Jono, don't stop, you can't turn back any more."

He had known that he couldn't turn back, stopping now would unleash all the elements since fire was the last attribute and everyone in this room would get hurt if he dared that. He kept singing ignoring the voice in his head that kept telling him things.

The pictures he saw weren't as easy to ignore though, he didn't understand them. He saw himself in a temple with stone tables walking next to his flamed swordsman all the time. He saw different things happening there but most of all he heard his own voice sing all those strange songs and always something would happen. And at some point he saw Yami, or rather Pharaoh Atem since he was dressed as he was back then and really tanned. "I need your help." The picture changed again like it did all the time and Joey saw himself write the lines he had read before. "Will you understand them?" The Pharaoh who was present asked.

"You do know who you're talking to, right? I will always understand my music." Joey could hear himself say, "but someone needs to write some instructions to those. I don't know anyone could know the words and what monsters otherwise."

"I get your master on it." Atem said, "Unless you finally change your mind. The offer of becoming my singer still stands, I would treat you better than locking you up in a temple with a monster as your only companion."

"I'm his." Joey heard himself say, "I don't mean to be disrespectful my Pharaoh, but I once saved his life just to be saved by him in return. We're connected and now I'm his, just like he is mine and I´d rather die than belong to anyone but him."

Joey couldn't believe what he saw, could it be that he was a singer? But who's singer was he? Who's singer had he been? It was clear that he wasn't the Pharaoh´s one but who's then? It can't have been Isis either since then he wouldn't have been his, it been hers. Could it be that he was that all powerful singer that belonged to Set? It wasn't possible though. Joey was followed by a monster Seto didn't have, a fire monster that was at least level 4, a flamed Swordsman. But then again, maybe Joey had been right and Joey had this monster now because it had to be with him. Maybe he was Seto's singer after all.

It was hard to focus on his singing enough to pronounce everything right but somehow Joey managed and finally the end of the song came closer. The mighty blue eyes from Seto lit up. The second light monster he had in his hand an extra monster that was needed for this spell. And then there was another light. It came from the stone wall that had opened for Yami to let him enter the after life. From that light someone seemed to walk out and then Yami stood there. His own body and all. Joey sang the last note and the light disappeared while Yami stayed there grinning at him. Even though he had this much help, Joey felt close to faint and let himself drop backwards knowing that Seto would catch him no matter how exhausted he might be. "Joey?" Came the worried call from his dragon and Joey gave him a weak smile.

"I'm fine." He whispered and smiled at Yami. "Long time no see."

"I was starting to worry you'd never learn to bring me back. I knew that if those papers existed you'd eventually find them and probably deceiver them, but I thought it´d go faster." Yami said with a proud look on his face.

"Well sorry for the wait." Joey mumbled but then had to ask just to be sure, "Yami, something else just happened, I mean, I'm not sure what but I think I remembered something from when ya told me to make those things."

"Really? That isn't supposed to happen but maybe it jammed something loose in your brain." Yami mused surprised. "Either way, do you still not want to be my singer?"

"Newsflash, slavery is out. I'm no ones singer." Joey grumbled, "But I'd like to know whose singer I was."

"You don't remember that?" Yami was surprised, "Well that could be since you two don't seem to get along all that well in this time. Or rather, you didn't seem to get along but that seems to have changed." Yami grinned towards Seto who still held Joey protectively and was currently glaring towards Yami.

"Just stop talking gibberish and leave him to rest." Seto ordered. "He's going to have an exhausting day anyway."

"How often do I need to tell you that I'm not some damsel in distress?" Joey mumbled and slowly started to get back onto his own feet. "I'm fine and I'm still going to dance circles around ya later." After that he gave Seto a long kiss.

"I guess you where right back then after all." Yami chuckled and after a surprised look from Seto he added, "In his last life he once told me that you two are connected, that you´re his, just as much as he's yours and that he'd rather die then belong to anyone but you. I tried all the time to get him as my singer." Seto glared at him while Yami quickly explained, "No reason to be jealous. I only wanted his voice, you could have kept the rest all along. And while were at the rest…where is Yugi?"

Joey saw the worry on the ancient spirits face and smiled at him. "He's with his grandfather. The old man is keeping him distracted because we wanted to surprise him. He missed ya a lot."

"I missed him too." Yami replied. "When will I get to see him then?"

"At my wedding." Joey replied grinning.

"You're getting married?" Yami asked and looked at Seto.

"He is and the wedding is in about two hours so get moving I'd hate to be late for my own wedding." Seto told the ancient spirit with a glare. He still hadn't forgiven him that he wanted Joey to be his singer.

They all hurried to get back and ready in time for the wedding. Joey still kept Yami close since he really wanted to see Yugi's reaction when he'd see his other half. They had shared a body for so long and Yugi had yearned to talk to him again so often that Joey was sure he would smile like never before.

A little later Joey stood in a hotel room and got ready for his wedding. Seto was in another one and Joey could hardly stop himself from going to Seto's room to see what he was going to wear. He was reasonably sure that it was white and light blue but he was absolutely certain that he would look damn sexy in it. "When will I see Yugi?" Yami whined again like he did a few times by now.

"Oh chill out." Joey told him. "He should show up soon since he's my best man. We planned for Mai to accompany him since he's single but if both of ya rather want something else now that you're back it's fine with me. Mai knew that ya probably want to go together."

"You don't want Mai to be there?" Yami asked surprised remembering how close those two were.

"I'm fine as long as she's at the wedding and all of my pals are happy." Joey told him.

Then there was a knock on the door right before it flew open, "Sorry I didn't…" Joey smiled at his little friend who stood in the doorway and stared at the ancient spirit. "...come sooner." He finally finished the sentence and Joey stared at Yugi who looked like he was seeing a ghost, which probably wasn't too far of track.

"You're okay, pal?" Joey asked grinning.

"I think I am." Yugi replied while Yami walked up to him.

"Sorry," Yami said much to the surprise of both of the other males. "But I wanted to do this for so long." And with that said, Yami kissed the still slightly shorter man.

Joey blushed a little and grinned while Yami ravished his friend´s mouth. "Joey." Yugi said after a few minutes when the two lovers needed to part for air. "I think I'm losing my mind."

"Why that?" Joey asked and couldn't help but giggle. "Is Yami that good a kisser?"

"You see him?" Yugi asked surprised.

Now Joey really was laughing unable to hold it back another second, "Don't tell me you thought you're hallucinating?"

"Well, I dreamed about him a lot." Yugi said looking at the man who still held him in his arms.

"This time it's not a dream." Yami whispered seductively, "I'm back, and I'm planning to stay."

"I did that." Joey told Yugi. "Ya gramps found a way for him to come back and I brought him back together with everyone else."

"That's right." Yami confirmed. "There was an ancient spell that I ensured to leave papers of where they would be found eventually. I hoped it to be sooner but at least I came back at all."

"You… you're really staying? With me?" Yugi's voice was shaking a little. "But if you left those papers to come back, why didn't you just stay right away?"

"I couldn't stay, I had to leave to get rid of the millenniums items. But I'm staying with you now," Yami replied and gave Yugi one more heated kiss before he added, "I'll be by your side as long as you have me."

"For ever." Yugi quickly said and clung to his new boyfriend.

"I guess Mai will have to sit with the others then." Joey said with a grin and winged to his little friend who just smiled at him. "And I have to thank your grandfather for distracting you all day so ya wouldn't show up in the middle of the spell."

"You could have told me." Yugi chided, "I would have helped too."

"That wasn't necessary and I really wanted to see ya face when he shows up out of the blue rather than if ya had known he's coming." Joey grinned at him, "But now we have to hurry, Seto will kill the both of ya if I'm running late because of you two."

A little later the ceremony was starting. Joey was right, Seto was wearing white and blue and he looked damn sexy in it. Joey was wearing a suit in black with a red tie. They ceremony was outside close to a bend of the Nile. The water was glittering with the setting sun and Joey loved every moment of it even though he was sure that his best mans Yugi and Yami hardly heard or saw anything but each other.

Joey hardly noticed though because all he saw was Seto's beautiful eyes that reflected the sun at least as beautifully as the river did. Later during the party Joey enjoyed dancing with his dragon until he suddenly said, "I hope you realise that you've got to quit working soon."

Joey glared at him, "And why ever would I do that?"

Seto pulled him closer and whispered, "Because I want a family with you, and that includes adopting children who will need someone to raise them."

"Why does that someone have to be me?" Joey complained.

"Because if I raise them and you keep touring we all would miss you for months," Seto kissed Joey's neck a little before he continued, "While if you raise them we see each other every night."

"Screw you." Joey mumbled.

"You know, that's sort of beside the point." Seto still whispered seductively and pulled Joey even closer. "I much rather screw you." And Seto was planning to show Joey the advantages of staying close to his dragon during their honeymoon.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Thanks to Shaliza's Scarab and Dancing elf for reviewing this story, to animegirl1363 and JasSsito for faving it and putting it on Story alert. And also a big thank to everyone who read until now. I fear this is the end for this story and I hope all of you enjoyed it.


End file.
